Liv
by The Orphan
Summary: Liv had planned out her future the second she moved in with her father's family; graduate, get away from her stepmother and half-sister, move away from Lima and never go back. That was before her self appointed best friend, Rachel, got her to join Glee club, and before her sister, Quinn, got pregnant...It was before Liv realized that she didn't have to be alone.
1. Don't Stop Believing

Chapter One: Don't Stop Believing Pt. 1  
Episode: Pilot

* * *

Alicia Moffet as Liv Fabray  
Voice claim: Emma Heesters & Christina Grimmie

* * *

Chapter Songs **  
**Sample of Titanium by Sia (Madilyn Bailey Cover)

Come Away With Me by Nora Jones

* * *

"Liv!" A voice yelled as the person it belonged to banged on Liv's bedroom door. "Liv get up!"

"Go away!" Liv yelled pulling her pillow over her head. Suddenly the banging stopped and she sighed in content, but all hopes of drifting off to sleep disappeared when her door opened with a bang against the wall.

"Liv," Quinn said looking down at her younger sister. "If you don't get up now we'll be late for school."

"I'm completely okay with that." Liv assured her sister before letting her head fall back and she quickly rolled over, turning her back to her older sister.

She shifted and settled in to go back to sleep thinking that Quinn had given up when her comforter was ripped away along with the sheet exposing Liv to the coldness of the morning. "Quinn!" She yelled in frustration. She sat up to demand that Quinn give her back the cover only to see it being dragged out of the room. She yelled once again in frustration before falling back and staring up at her ceiling.

"God, I hate my life." She said quietly. She got up a few minutes later before Quinn came back and decided to drag Liv's entire bed out of the room. Liv honestly wouldn't put it past her.

After throwing on the first thing that she could find lying around on the floor that passed the sniff test- a slightly loose, red plaid tank top and a pair of jean shorts- before throwing on a cropped gray hoodie with Mickey Mouse on the front, Liv ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and grabbed her bag before leaving her bedroom.

She went downstairs hoping to slip out of the front door, but unfortunately her stepmother Judy caught her.

"Liv," She called stopping the small girl in her tracks. "Come eat something before you leave."

"I was just gonna get something from the vending machine at school." Liv told her, but she knew Judy wouldn't have it. She always insisted that everyone sit down and eat breakfast together as if they were an actual family.

Every since Liv moved in with her father and his family when she was a little girl she had always felt she didn't belong or was wanted by Judy or Russel, Liv's father. Judy, Russel, Quinn and their other daughter Francine who was away at college were the perfect family, but Liv had always felt like an outsider even though she was family too. She was the black sheep, the redheaded stepchild- she was basically an eleventh toe; she wasn't supposed to be there and she brought nothing but embarrassment.

"Just sit down and it'll be over before you know it." Quinn told her as she put a plate in Liv's normal spot on the long side of the table nearest to the doorway leading into the kitchen.  
Liv dropped her bag onto the ground before sitting as Judy came back into the dining room with a stick of butter on a plate and a plate of cinnamon rolls.

As usual, for the first couple of minutes they ate in silence before Russel and Judy decided it was time for everyone to start speaking.

"So," Judy began as she began cutting her Canadian bacon. "Quinny. How's celibacy club doing?"

"It's going fine mom." Quinn told her.

"Gosh," Judy said. "I still can't believe how many girls you got to join the club."

"I can't believe you actually think those girls are virgins." Liv said trying not to laugh. "Brittany Pierce has slept with every guy in school."

"I'm sure that's not true." Judy said shooting a look at Liv who ignored it.

"I'm not being mean." Liv told her. "She takes pride in it, and I can't tell you how many times I've walked in on Santana Lopez screwing Puckerman in a janitors closet."

"Liv." Quinn snapped.

"What?" She asked. "It's not like you're still a virgin." Quinn's face didn't change and Liv let out a little laugh. "Oh my God! You're a virgin?"

"Aren't you?" Quinn asked Liv put down her fork.

"Yeah, but that's different." She said popping a grape in her mouth. "I'm fourteen, my hormones haven't kicked in yet. You, on the other hand, are sixteen and should be humping your boyfriend in any empty room you can find."

"Finn knows that I'm waiting til marriage." Quinn said quietly hoping her sister would drop the subject. She didn't mind that Liv was asking questions, she just didn't want to have that type of conversation in front of her parents.

"You could learn a thing or two from Quinn, Liv." Russel said and Judy let out a quiet sigh knowing that his opinion would not be appreciated.

Liv nodded before looking down at the watch on her arm. "Thirteen minutes." She said standing up.

"Excuse me?" Russel asked.

"That's how long you went before comparing me to Quinn. It's a new record." She told him as she picked up her bag and slung the strap across her chest.

"Liv-"

"No, you should be proud." Liv told him as she picked up a handful of grapes from her plate. "Used to be six."

"Liv," Quinn said as the fourteen year old began leaving the dining room. "Liv wait. I'll drive you to school."

"I can walk." Liv called back as she went into the living room and a few minutes later they all heard the front door slam.

"Nice going dad." Quinn said before picking up her red and white backpack from the ground and rushing after her sister.

"Was that necessary Russel?" Judy asked once they heard the front door close behind Quinn.

"I don't see what I did wrong." Russel admitted as she stood up and gathered up Quinn and Liv's abandoned plates.

"That's the problem." She told him before heading into the kitchen.

* * *

"Good morning Olivia." Emma greeted as Liv sat down in one of the two chairs that sat in front of Emma's desk.

"Just Liv Ms. Pillsbury." Liv reminded her.

Liv had been coming to see Emma Pillsbury everyday since she started school courtesy of Judy who felt like Liv had issues that she hadn't resolved with the therapist that she had forced Liv to go to from age seven to twelve. Liv honestly didn't mind as Ms. Pillsbury wasn't one to push and their sessions got her out of first period Algebra.

"So," Emma said folding her hands together on top of the desk. "What's been going on?"

"You mean since we talked yesterday?" Liv asked leaning back in the chair and crossing one leg over the other. "Nothing much."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Emma said and Liv raised an eyebrow.

"About the nothingness going on in my life?" She asked and Emma shook her head.

"You've been coming to see me everyday since we started school a month ago." Emma said as if Liv hadn't known. "I've spoken to your mother an-"

"Stepmother." The blonde corrected.

"Stepmother," Emma corrected herself. "And we've both agreed that it would be better if you only saw me twice a week for now on." Liv raised her eyebrows.

"Seriously?" She asked and Emma nodded. "Cool."

"And since it's Wednesday, you don't see me until tomorrow after lunch."

Liv stood up and picked up her bag before saluting Emma. "See you tomorrow captain." She said before going to leave, but was stopped before she could get a foot out of the door.

"Uh, Liv?" The teen turned back to her counselor who cleared her throat. "I don't know if you knew, but...you're not wearing any shoes." Liv looked down at her feet only to find them bare. Had she really walked all the way to school without noticing she wasn't wearing shoes?

Liv lifted her head and looked over at Emma. "I should probably go home and do something about that." She said and Emma nodded. "But first I have to go and kill every single person I walked past who didn't say anything."

"Wait!" Emma began, but Liv was already gone.

* * *

After quickly running back to her house and putting on a pair of black thrift store boots, Live spent the rest of the day avoiding her sister. The last thing she wanted to hear was her sister defending their father.

It was the end of fifth period and Liv's day had gone better than most days, she was hoping that it'd continue that way. She was at the board that was hung at the end of the hall which intersected with three other halls, looking at all the extra-curriculars that were being offered. It was the middle of September and she had yet to sign up for anything. She was turning around to leave when an unwanted nuisance showed up.

"Liv," A voice she hadn't wanted to hear, said.

"Berry." She said not stopping as she began her walk down the hall, but the small brunette just followed her. "Stop following me Berry."

Liv and Quinn Fabray were different in so many ways, but one way they were the same was when it came to Rachel Berry.

Rachel, for some reason, made Quinn feel threatened whenever it came to her boyfriend Finn or anything else. It had gotten so bad that Quinn was currently cyber bullying Rachel with the rest of the Cheerios.

When it came to Liv, Rachel was always trying to talk to her and be her friend and Liv knew she should be grateful for that. She didn't have many friends, none to be exact and she knew Rachel was just trying to be nice, but Liv didn't want any friends. Friends were just relationships she'd have to sever once she graduated from high school. She planned on going to the furthest college she could get into and never looking back.  
Liv figured if she was rude to Rachel that she'd back off, but it had been almost a month and a half since school started and Rachel had yet to give up.

"This'll only take a minute, I swear." Rachel said rushing to step in Liv's path so she'd have no choice, but to stop.

"Not interested." Liv said trying to step around the smaller girl, but Rachel just got in her way again. "Seriously?"

"I wanted to talk to you about joining the New Directions." She said and Liv sighed knowing that the only way Rachel would go away was if she was heard.

"The what?" Liv asked and Rachel smiled.

"The New Directions is a Glee club. It's kinda like show choir." Rachel said and Liv immediately began walking again.

"I don't sing." Liv said as Rachel got in her way yet again.

"I hear you singing in the showers all the time." Rachel told her.

 _Rachel was in the locker room pulling her shoes on when she heard it._

 _"Bulletproof," The voice sang. "Nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away."_

 _Rachel came out from behind one of the lockers and saw Liv taking a shower in the tiled part of the locker room dedicated to the girls showers. Her hair was wet and soapy and she was rinsing off under the shower head._

 _"Shoot me down, but I won't fall." She continued unaware of her audience. "I am titanium. Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium."_

Liv stared at Rachel who had just recounted the time she heard her singing with a scarred look on her face.

"So what do you say?" Rachel asked.

"I say, I feel dirty knowing that you were watching me in the shower." Liv said trying to side step Rachel, but was unsuccessful.

"Please join Liv." Rachel begged. "I listened in on all of auditions and none of those kids have the talent I do. We need you if we're ever gonna stand a chance at a competition."

"I'm leaving now." Liv said trying to, yet again, step around Rachel, but he brunette grabbed Liv's arm and began pulling her down the hall back towards the sign up sheets. "God! How much do you bench?!" Liv asked trying to pull away, but Rachel was, surprisingly, much stronger than her.

"We only have five members." Rachel said showing her the New Directions sign-up sheet. "We need thirteen to be considered a contender at Sectionals."

"Not my problem." Liv told her.

"Don't you want to be known as something other than Quinn Fabray's little sister?" Rachel asked finally letting go of Liv. "I don't have any sisters or brothers and I have no idea what it's like being the younger sister of someone so popular," She looked at Liv who was still looking at the sign in sheet with her arms crossed. "But I do know that it can't be easy, living under a shadow as big as Quinn's."

"Don't want to do something- be apart of something where people won't think of you as Quinn's baby sister? Don't you want to be known as you."

When Rachel had called her 'Quinn's baby sister' Liv snapped out of whatever thought she was in.

"You're right." Liv said. "I am Quinn's baby sister and sometimes we might fight or I might hate her just because, but me joining Glee club would upset her." She backed away from the board before looking at Rachel. "I get you guys need help, but Quinn's my sister. Whatever I do reflects on her." Liv gave the brunette a small apologetic smile before turning and walking down the hall to her History class.

She walked right by Santana Lopez, one of the girls on her sisters cheerleading team, but hadn't noticed the Hispanic girl watching her interaction with Rachel. Santana waited until she passed before closing the door to her locker and walking to Cheerio practice.

* * *

"How could you?!" Quinn asked as soon as she walked into the living room of her home. "Are you trying to ruin me?"

Judy jumped up in surprise as the door slammed closed and dropped the book she had been reading on the floor. Liv looked up from her magazine with furrowed eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" Liv asked as she pulled her legs off of the couch and stood up so that she and her sister we are the same height.

"Santana told me she saw you talking to Rachel Berry." Quinn said throwing her bag into a nearby chair and crossing her arms.

"Yeah, so?" Liv asked crossing her own arms automatically feeling defensive. "We were talking. That's what people do, they talk. What's the big deal?"

"Santana told me about how you're planning on joining Glee club." Quinn told her. "Do you even realize what you're doing to me? Everything you do comes back to me. If you do something stupid like join Glee club it doesn't just affect you!"

"Oh my God!" Liv said with a laugh as she looked at Quinn in disbelief. "Do you even hear yourself? You're trying to yell at me about what I'm doing, yet somehow you're making it about you! Bravo Quinn!" She said with a mocking clap. "That takes serious skill. Now would you kindly remove your head from your ass? It's not a hat!"

"Girls-" Judy began as she stood up, but neither teen paid her any attention.

"Are you seriously getting pissed at me?" Quinn asked in disbelief. "I'm not the one trying to join the loser club and drag my sister down with me!"

"Quin-" Judy began, but Liv scoffed.

"Drag you down?" Liv asked. "Next time you get information from Santana AKA Lucifer the Bitch Lopez, check your facts. Rachel practically begged me to join that stupid club and I said no because I knew that it would upset you!"

That tidbit of information made Quinn falter. "You said no?" She asked and Liv nodded.

"I said no," The blonde confirmed. "Because of you, but now I'm thinking I should've joined just so there'd be a reason you're yelling at me right now."

"Liv-" Quinn started, but Liv shook her head.

"You know it's not easy being your little sister." Liv told her and Quinn was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Ever since I moved into this stupid house all I've been is Quinn Fabray's little sister. I've been trying for so long to find me, but it never mattered what I did because you did it first and that's the way it's always gonna be, so I'd much rather you didn't yell at me because you don't like something I did when I didn't actually do it. Okay?" Liv asked with a nod before walking past Quinn into the foyer.

She went up the stairs ignoring Quinn's calls the entire way before going into her bedroom and locking the door. She got her bag from where it hang on the back of the door before dumping it out on her bed and sifted through the objects until she found her Ipod and turned it on before going through her music as she walked to the Doc station that sat on her white dresser that was splattered in paint that was next to her bedroom door.

She found a song before playing it, turning the volume up all the way and putting it in the Doc station. It wasn't even a second later when music began blasting through the speakers, but Liv couldn't even tell which song was playing as she wasn't actually listening to the words.

She pulled off her hat and threw it on her bed before kicking off her boots and walked towards her alcove window that opened out to look over the Fabray's backyard.  
She stepped up onto the ledge before easily climbing up onto the roof like she had a million times and just sat there looking up at the sky.

* * *

The next day after her session with Ms. Pillsbury after lunch Liv immediately went to her locker. Normally she'd go straight to the library for her free period, but she knew that Rachel would be by her locker since theirs were right next to each other.

Sure enough Liv found Rachel going through her books with her locker door open.

"Where do I sign up?" Liv asked and Rachel looked up startled.

And that's how Liv ended up standing in the middle of the stage in the auditorium with a guitar and a microphone stand in front of her and Mr. Schue sitting up in the audience.

"So what do I do?" She asked shaking her head.

"Just start whenever you're ready." He told her and she nodded before waving back to the students on the other instruments to start before she started strumming herself.

" _Come away with me in the night,_ " She sang lowly into the microphone. Mr. Schue was surprised in her choice of song. " _Come away with me and I will write...you a song. Come away with me on a bus. Come away where they can't tempt us, with their lies._ "

" _I want to walk with you on a cloudy day...in fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high. So won't you try to come?_ " She sang closing her eyes. " _Come away with me and we'll kiss on a mountaintop. Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you._ "

Rachel watched from the side of the stage with a tight ball in the middle of her stomach as Liv strummed through the simple guitar solo. She hadn't exactly thought this entire thing through. She knew that Liv was good, but she had underestimated how good she was. The other kids in the Glee club were mediocre at best, maybe Mercedes could go somewhere with a few hours of practice everyday, but Rachel knew that Liv was like her. She didn't need anymore practice, she was ready...ready for group numbers and duets and even solos. Suddenly all thoughts of being the first choice for solos were ripped out of her mind.

" _And I want to wake up with the rain falling on a tin roof, while I'm safe there in your arms. So all I ask is for you to come away with me in the night..._ " She opened her eyes and looked up at the lights before delivering the last verse. " _Come away with me..._ "

Unbeknownst to the three in the auditorium, they were all being watched. In the doorway of the auditorium stood Quinn watching her little sister with new found appreciation. She never knew how beautiful Liv's voice was, but to be fair she had never taken a serious interest in the fourteen year old.

Watching as Mr. Schue showered her little sister with praises and how even Rachel Berry came out from the side of the stage with a smile on her face, Quinn realized just how much she was going to miss out with her sister now that they weren't even speaking and she couldn't help the tear that fell down her face when Rachel pulled the blonde into a hug and Liv didn't even pull away.

She knew that Rachel Berry had just replaced her in Liv's life.

* * *

It had been two days since Mr. Schue had accepted Liv into the Glee club and Rachel hadn't seen her since.

She hadn't attended any of her classes and when she asked Mr. Schue why Liv wasn't in Spanish class on Wednesday he told her that Liv was sick which Rachel knew was most likely a lie.  
So that's how she found herself riding her bike to the Fabray home the next day. She wasn't too keen on knocking on the door, she was way too intimidated and Rachel Berry did not get intimidated easily.

She put her kickstand down and left her bike in the driveway behind a shiny silver Mercedes before going up to the door and quickly rang the doorbell before she could talk herself out of it.

"Hold on!" She heard a feminine voice call from inside and she prayed that it wasn't Quinn. About ten seconds later the door pulled open and there stood a woman.

She was the spitting image of Quinn with the same blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a few wrinkles on her face, but not many (Rachel suspected she moisturized) and she wore a cream colored blouse with a pair of white high waisted pants.

"Hello," She said with a friendly smile. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Mrs. Fabray?" She asked. "Liv's mom?"

"Step-mother actually." Judy corrected standing up straighter. "Are you a friend of Liv's?"

Rachel's mouth opened, but nothing came out. She wasn't entire sure how to answer that, Liv wasn't a 'friends' kind of person. "Uhh..."

"Yeah," A voice said and Judy looked behind her and both she and Rachel saw Liv standing in the middle of the foyer with her arms crossed. She wore only an oversized black shirt, a pair of white boy shorts that Rachel could see peeking past the hem of her shirt and a elastic band, holding her long blonde hair in a messy side ponytail. "She's a friend from school." Liv continued as she walked closer to the door. "What are you doing here Rachel?"

"Mr. Schue asked me to bring you the work you've missed from the past couple of days." Rachel said before digging into her bag and pulling out a folder of work from all her classes. It was only partly true, Mr. Schue had told her that Quinn would be by after Cheerio's practice to pick up Liv's work, but Rachel had convinced him that since practices were usually three hours long it'd be easier for Rachel to deliver them. "And a card from the Glee club that Finn made everyone sign." She said holding out an envelope, but Judy took it before Liv could.

"Well isn't that nice?" She asked with a smile before her mouth popped open. "Oh I forgot." She said. "I have soup on the stove. Why don't you come in?" She asked before disappearing left into the dining room.

"So why are you really here?" Liv asked closing the door after Rachel stepped in.

"I was wondering if you were okay." Rachel replied honestly. "You get into Glee club and then don't show up to school for the next two days. Why?" She asked.

Liv sighed before answering. "I don't know if I want to stay in Glee club." She answered honestly and to say Rachel was shocked was an understatement.

"What?" She asked. "But you auditioned and-"

"I know." Liv said biting her lip. "But I only did it because I was pissed at Quinn and..." She shook her head. "Quinn's my sister and joining Glee club would hurt her and I may hate her sometimes, but I can't do something that's going to hurt her."

"But what about you?" Rachel asked. "I saw you when you auditioned on Monday. You loved it, I could tell and your voice...Your voice is amazing and you have a gift. You're just like me."

"Watch it." Liv warned and Rachel shook her head.

"No, I'm serious." She said walking closer to the blonde. "You and I both love singing and we both want something- need something that makes us special, that'll make somebody go; 'Hey, look at her. She loves what she does and she is amazing at that.'." She grabbed Liv by the elbows. "And we could have that with Glee club." She let her arms drop to her sides. "You're more than just Quinn Fabray's little sister and I'll be there everyday until you realize that."

Realizing she had nothing else to say Rachel went to leave, but stopped once she had opened the door and looked back at Liv. "Mr. Schue is taking the Glee club on a trip to see one of the Glee clubs we'll be going up against at Sectionals. The bus leaves tomorrow at nine. I hope you're on it."

And that's what Liv was up half the night thinking about.

Quinn was her sister and Liv would do anything for her, but Rachel was right. Liv wanted a life of her own. She wanted to be remembered for more than being Quinn's little sister.

She had felt so free when she was up on that stage singing and she wanted to feel like that again. She knew that Quinn felt the same way about cheerleading that Liv did about singing, but somehow Liv still knew that her older sister wouldn't understand.

With battling thoughts in her head, Liv went to bed and wondered what she'd choose in the morning.

* * *

"Does everybody turn in their permission slips?" Emma asked the five teens as they loaded on the school bus in front of McKinley.

"Mr. Schue can we please wait a few more minutes?" Rachel asked stepping aside so she could talk to him.

"Rachel we've waited half an hour." Will told her. "If we wait any longer we'll miss the show." Seeing her disappointed face Will put a hand on her shoulder. "Liv'll just have to catch the next field trip.

"Right." She sighed getting on the bus. She knew that Mr. Schue didn't know that Liv showing up was more about watching a show together, it was about more than that for Rachel, but maybe it wasn't for Liv.

She and got on the bus and Will tapped the driver on the shoulder as he passed signalling that it was time to go. The driver closed the bus doors and started the engine, but just as they were about to pull out of the school's parking lot he screeched to a stop and almost everyone let out a noise of annoyance and/or surprised when they lurched forward in theirs seats.

"What the hell?" Mercedes demanded from where she sat next to Tina across the aisle from Finn who seemed to be unfazed as he offered Artie a peanut from his bag.

"Hold on." The gruff voice of the driver told them before pulling the lever that opened the bus doors. "What's the big idea kid." He asked as the girl he nearly hit climbed onto the bus.

"Sorry." Liv apologized and turned to Will, who sat in the first row of seats next to Emma, and handed him her permission slip before going down the aisle of the bus and taking the open seat next to Rachel. "Nice move putting that permission slip in with my homework." She whispered as the bus began moving.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rachel said with a confused look that Liv saw right through.

"Of course you don't." She said with a nod. "I guess you're not the one who wrote 'Come or I'll die. I'll literally die.' in pink gel pen in the corner of the paper either?"

"Oh no, that was me." Rachel told her with a serious face and Liv couldn't help the little laugh that came out of her mouth. "But I'm really glad you're here."

"Me too."


	2. Don't Stop Believing Pt 2

Chapter Two: Don't Stop Believing Pt. 2  
Episode: Pilot

* * *

Alicia Moffet as Liv Fabaray  
Voice claim: Emma Heesters & Christina Grimmie

* * *

Chapter Songs **  
**Sample of Broken Ones by Jacquie Lee

Don't Stop Believin' by Journey

* * *

" _Crush your heart and say you've never given up_." Liv sang softly as she strummed on her guitar. " _That you continued on when they shut the door-"_ She stopped with a frustrated sigh before taking her hand off of the neck of the guitar and crossing out the second verse of lyrics in her notebook and replacing them. Then She started over.

" _Crush you're heart and say you've never given up_." She sang. " _That you carried on when every door was shut_ -" With a smile she once again went back to her notebook and drew a small smiley face next to the lyrics she had written before continuing. " _That you live, you live with no regret..."_

" _We wear a smile to hide that we've been hit before,"_ She continued. " _Keep our disasters in a suitcase at the door. 'Cause we know, we know we're only human..."_

"That sounds great." A voice said and Liv looked over to see Judy standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Thanks." Liv said not really knowing what else to say. "Sorry if it was too loud." But Judy shook her head.

"No." She said with a small smile. "I was just going to put Quinn's Cheerio's uniform away and I heard you."

"Oh..." Now Liv really didn't know what to say. She had never really talked to Judy, like really talked, but here they were...talking.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to invite Rachel over for dinner?" Judy said crossing her arms as she walked in the room and Liv raised her eyebrows in surprised.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" She asked if she heard Judy right. "You want to invite Rachel over for dinner?" Judy nodded. "No." Liv said putting her guitar down. "No, no, no, no, no. The answer is no."

"Why not?" Judy asked as Liv closed her notebook and Liv scoffed.

"Quinn hates Rachel and right now she's my only friend." She reminded the woman. "Quinn would never let it happen and dad agrees with anything she says."

"Well I'm sure Quinn would understand." Judy tried, but Liv shook her head as she picked up her notebook and took it over to the built in shelves on either side of her bay window and shoved it between her dictionary and a copy of Tuck Everlasting.

"No, she won't." Liv told her. "You saw how she acted when she thought I joined Glee club. How do you think she'll act when she finds out that I invited the girl she hates more than anything in the entire world to dinner?"

"I guess she'll have to deal with it because I'll expect her to be there considering I already called Rachel." Judy answered and Liv sighed looking at her step-mother. "Her fathers already accepted. They'll be over on Saturday."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. "Inviting Rachel over to the house? Why the sudden interest in my life?"

Judy let her arms drop to her sides as she looked at the girl. "Because you've been living in this house for eight years." She answered. "And I realized that Rachel coming over yesterday was the first time in those eight years that you've actually had a friend care enough to come and see if you were alright. That's never happened before."

"And I'm trying to keep that friend so inviting her into the lions den isn't the best idea." Liv said before shaking her head. Every time something good happened to her someone had to come along and ruin it. "I'm going out." She said grabbing her coat off of her desk chair and walking past her stepmother.

"Where?" She asked.

"Out."

After an hour of riding on her bike Liv had no idea where she wanted to go. Quinn was at Cheerio's practice, Judy was at the house and Liv's dad was most likely at the only motel in Lima with the mistress he didn't think anyone knew about, so Liv was short on places to go.

"Liv?" Rachel asked coming face to face with the person knocking at her door.

Yes, somehow Liv ended up at Rachel Berry's house of all places at seven in the afternoon. "Hey." She greeted. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Rachel said stepping aside and letting the blonde in. "I was just about to call you actually."

"We never exchanged numbers." Liv reminded her as Rachel shut the door, then turned around and saw that Rachel looked like she hadn't slept in forever. "You look like crap."

Rachel gave her a look. "Thank you. I'm trying a new look."

"Sorry," Liv said. "I guess I forgot to mention that I have no filter."

"It's okay." Rachel sighed. "I wasn't able to sleep last night."

"Was there a pea under your mattress princess Rachel? Liv asked and Rachel grinned before shaking her head.

"Mr. Schue quit." Rachel told her. "He's quitting the New Directions, he's quitting McKinley, He's quitting on us."

"I still can't believe it." Liv said as she and Rachel exited the line of Port, one of the very few coffee houses in Lima that wouldn't give you an infection of salmonella. After Rachel had told her that Mr. Schue had quit, they decided to go and talk somewhere else since they could hear Rachel's dads arguing about what color to repaint their living room. "I can't believe Mr. Schue left the New Directions. I honestly thought that wouldn't happen for another couple of weeks."

"This is serious." Rachel said as they sat down. "How are we supposed to even get to sectionals if our own teacher doesn't believe in us? I mean, I know Mr. Schue said that it wasn't about the Carmel High students, but I think that does have something to do with it."

"So Glee club is just over?" Liv asked raising her eyebrow before taking a sip of her triple shot Red-Eye. Normally she wouldn't have drank something so caffeinated, but it was already six in the evening and Rachel had reserved four hours of what she called 'Friend time' which was a period of time the two would use to 'bond'. Liv had been very put off by that idea until she realized it wasn't just her sitting around and letting Rachel paint her nails. She had been very open to doing things that Liv wanted to do; in the past week Liv and Rachel had snuck into three different movies, jumped the turnstiles at train station (and had gotten halfway to New York before they chickened out and went back home), Rachel had began giving Liv tap dancing lessons and Liv was teaching Rachel how to play the guitar. They were really having fun with each other, much to Quinn's dislike.

"I guess so." Rachel said sadly as she emptied a pack of sugar into her coffee cup. Liv honestly couldn't bare to see her so sad. They hadn't been friends long and Liv hadn't really had many before high school so she didn't know how to do the whole 'caring' thing, but she knew she had to do something to get the frown off of her friends face.

"No." She said putting down her cup and Rachel looked up from her own. "I don't accept that. You've been so excited about Glee club and I basically ruined the already dying relationship I had with Quinn, so no. I refuse to give up so easily."

"There's nothing we can do." Rachel said, watching as Liv stood up and pulled her black hoodie over her red V-neck and jean mini-skirt. "Where are you going?"

" _We_ are going to school." She said slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Call everyone; Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt. We're gonna need them."

"What about Finn?" Rachel asked getting up. "I don't have his number."

"I do." Liv said as she took out her phone and sent a quick text to Finn, telling him to meet them at the auditorium before looking to Rachel and seeing the she hadn't moved. "Well come on!"

Rachel had borrowed one of her dad's cars to get them to the cafe so they used it to get to school which was, for some reason, unlocked at three on a Saturday. Rachel had dropped Liv off in front of the school and went to park her car while Liv began texting Finn.

 _Glee club meeting in the auditorium in 5 minutes._ She shot off and it wasn't even a minute later that Liv's phone chirped, alerting her to a text message.

 _i thoght glee over_ Liv rolled her eyes at his ridiculously worded text.

 _Stop texting me like you're a 4th grader who just got her first phone. Get to the school._

 _mr shoe quit and so did i_ Okay so she couldn't blame him for spelling Mr. Schue's name wrong, her phone kept auto-correcting it too.

 _You think Quinn is bad when she gets pissed?_ She texted. _Be in the auditorium in 5 minutes or I'll make your life hell._

After sending the message Liv slid her phone's screen back in place before shoving it into your pocket. She had always been indifferent towards her sisters boyfriend, but she knew that he enjoyed singing. Rachel hadn't just been talking out of her ass about how Finn Had sang the male part of 'Don't Stop Believin'.

"Okay guys." Liv started as she looked at her clubmates who stood in a line in front of her. "I know you're all wondering why I asked you here since Mr. Schue quit Glee club, but I just wanted to let you know that it's not over."

"Um..." Kurt raised a finger in the air and Liv nodded at him. "Mr. Schue quit. We don't have a coach."

"We don't need one." She answered simply. "All we need is each other and we have that. So we're gonna dance our asses off and sing until our throats bleed if that's what it takes to get to Sectionals because..." She held her arms out before letting them drop to her sides. "This is kinda the only thing I've got going for me right now and I know that was the crappiest of any speech ever, but it's all I got." Liv looked them each in the eye. "So what do you say?"

They were all quiet for a moment. Kurt looked to Artie and then to Mercedes who shrugged. "What the hell?" She asked. "I don't have anything else to do."

* * *

 **THREE DAYS LATER**

* * *

"Wrong, wrong, wrong!" Rachel called as she shut the music off. "Look you guys, these steps are not hard! I've been doing them since preschool."

Liv gave her a look that clearly expressed what she stopped herself from saying. "I'm sorry." Kurt started from where he stood between Tina and Liv. "Did I miss the election for queen? Because I didn't vote for you."

"I know what I'm talking about." Rachel said putting her hand on her chest. "I won my first dance competition when I was three months old!"

"Stop!" Liv demanded as she broke from the line and looked between Kurt and Rachel. "I didn't forge a teachers pass to get out of class to be here just so you two could start act like Cat and Dog." All four teens looked confused at her reference. "You know, Cat and Dog?" She tried again and Mercedes shook her head. "Cat and Dog from the 1998 TV show CatDog?" Still nothing and Liv scoffed. "Really? Did any of you actually live in the 90's or was it just me?"

"This is a closed rehearsal." Kurt said suddenly and Liv followed his gaze to see a sweat covered Finn rolling in Artie, but she also noticed a smell that got stronger as they got closer.

"What do you two smell like crap?" She asked.

"I was coming here, per your request," Artie began. "And a bunch of jock manhandled me into a port-a-pottie."

"What jocks?" Liv asked, but Artie didn't answer. "What jocks?" She asked now directing her question at Finn.

"It doesn't matter." Artie said finally. "What does matter is that they were gonna push me down a hill and Finn rescued me,"

"I owe you guys an apology." Finn began when everyone's gaze turned to him and Rachel moved to stand next to Liv. "I never should've quit. I don't want to be the guy that just drives around throwing eggs at people."

"That was you?" Rachel asked and Liv gaped at Finn.

"You threw eggs at Rachel?" She asked, but got no reply.

"You and your friends threw pee balloons at me." Kurt picked up.

"I know." But Kurt wasn't finished.

"You nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof." He continued and Finn looked conflicted on how to answer that.

"I wasn't actually there for that," He said, "But I'm really sorry. Look, that isn't who I am and I'm tried of it."

"You and that Neanderthal, Puck, threw slushies in my face before you realized I was your girlfriends sister." Liv reminded him. "Sure you apologized, but I just wanted to make that known so tell me..." She said stepping up to him. "Is that the type of guy you don't want to be?"

"Yes." He answered. "I want to do this; Glee club." He explained. "And I want to do it with you guys. I used to think that this was, like, the lamest thing on Earth and maybe it is." That got some raised eyebrows. "But we're all here for the same reason- Cause we want to be good at something."

Liv looked back at the rest of the club. "That's what I meant to say the other day."

"Artie, you play guitar, right?" Finn asked and the wheelchair bound teen nodded. "Think you could recruit the Jazz band?"

"I do have pull there." He noted and Finn grinned before moving on to Mercedes. "Mercedes, we need new costumes and they have got to be coll. Can you do that?" She scoffed and guestured to the white shirt, navy blue vest with golden stripes and jeans she was wearing.

"Damn! Don't you see what I've got on?"

"Rachel, you can do choreography." Finn continued. "Tina, what are you good at?" He asked and the Asian began stuttering.

"Uh-uh-"

"We'll figure out something for you." He said and she looked happy with that. "And Liv." The blonde raised her eyebrows. "You're gonna keep everyone from murdering each other."

"I can do that." She said with a small laugh.

"And what are you bringing to the table, Justin Timberlake?" Mercedes asked and Finn grinned.

"I've got the music."

* * *

Not even a day later everyone was once again gathered in the auditorium. Artie had been successful in recruiting the Jazz band and Mercedes had definitely delivered on the outfits.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, dressed in the plain bright red, short-sleeve U-neck and jeans Mercedes had gotten her, as she came up to Liv.

Liv's clothes were similar; a red tank top and a pair of flared jeans with a pair of white sneakers. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. Mercedes had decided that everyone would be dressed minimally and wearing one thing that was read, but only one; she didn't want everyone to be match-y match-y.

"I'm fine." She lied and when Rachel gave her a look she let it spill. "It's just...this is the first time I've sang in front of the others and Mr. Schue isn't even here to see it...neither is Quinn."

"I thought you were mad at Quinn?" The brunette asked and Liv sighed.

"I am." She confirmed. "I kind of hate her right now and we don't even speak to each other at the dinner table, but..." She looked over at her friend. "She's still my big sister and I know she knows about the rehearsal so I kind of expected her to be here."

"How could she possibly know about the rehearsal if you don't talk to her?" Rachel asked and Liv scoffed.

"She's having me followed." She answered and felt the need to explain at Rachel's confused face. "There's suddenly a Cheerio in every single one of my classes. The same Cheerio, who I know for a fact is a senior so there's no way she should be in any of my classes."

"Look," Rachel began. "Quinn loves you and I know I don't have much experience dealing with these kinds of things since I'm an only child, but...you'll get past this." Liv gave her a look. "You will. It's not gonna be today or tomorrow, but you're sisters. You're not gonna let something as little and insignificant as this hinder your relationship."

Liv looked at her friend before shaking her head. "Why are you defending her?" She wondered. "She hates you. She bullies you at school and online and yet here you are telling me that she's a good big sister."

Rachel shrugged. "I guess...If I had a cool little sister like you, I'd want to keep you all to myself too."

Liv looked away from the brunette as she smile. Rachel didn't know it, but Liv loved it when she said things like that. It made her feel appreciated and cared for.

"You two ready?" Finn asked coming up to them from on stage. "Everyone else is waiting."

Liv let out a breath and nodded. "We're ready." She gave him a smile before walking out onstage with the two Sophomore's following after her.

"You guys ready?" She asked once they were all in position. The band was behind them to the side of the stage with Artie while Liv and the rest of the Glee club stood in a line center stage. Liv was between Rachel and Tina. "One, two, three, four..."

They all began vocalizing in sync. Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel harmonizing together while Finn, Liv and Kurt did the same.

" _Just a small town girl,_ " Finn began as he stepped up. " _Living in a lonely world...She took the midnight train going anywhere._ "

" _Just city boy,_ " Rachel took over as she broke out of line. " _Born and raise in South Detroit! He took the midnight train going anywhere._ " She trailed off holding out her hand to Finn who did the same and the tempo began to pick up as Artie began playing his electric guitar.

" _Da-da!_ " They all sang together once Rachel and Finn got back in line after everyone got in their new positions with Liv and Mercedes in the middle.

" _A singer in a smoky room._ " Finn started as he stepped out of line before Rachel took over.

" _A smell of wine and cheap perfume.._."

" _For a smile they can share the night,_ " The pair sang as she walked towards center stage and began to circle each other. " _It goes on and on and on and on._ "

Live, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina walked forward and crowded in with Rachel and Finn as they began singing. " _Strangers waiting..._ "

" _Da-da!_ "

" _Up and down the boulevard! Their shadows searching in the night!_ "

" _Da-da! Da-da!_ "

" _Streetlight people!_ " Finn and Rachel sang as Kurt, Tina and Mercedes went to the microphone stands to the right of the stage while Liv went to the guitar playing Artie. " _Living just to find emotion! Hiding somewhere in the night!"_

Tina, Kurt, Mercedes and Liv continued vocalizing their 'Da-da's as Finn took over for the player on the drums.

" _Working hard to get my fill!_ " Rachel sang as she skipped over to Liv and Artie. " _Everybody wants a thrill!_ "

" _Paying anything to roll the dice just one more time!_ " The two girls sang together as Finn relieved himself of drumming and jogged back to Rachel.

" _Some will win!_ " The Rachel started.

" _Some will lose!_ " The two sang together. " _Some will only sing the blues! And the movie never ends, it goes on and on and on and on!_ "

Liv took hold of Artie's wheelchair as he began his guitar solo and rolled him to center stage before pushing him in a circle while the others did their own choreography and continued vocalizing.

" _Don't stop believing!_ " They all sang together.

" _Hold on to the feeling!_ " Rachel and Finn continued. " _Streetlight people-_ "

" _Oh-oh-oh!_ " They all jumped in and raised theirs arms up before bringing them back down. " _Don't stop believing!_ " They all sang as they walked towards the edge of stage with Liv pushing Artie. " _Hold on to that feeling! Streetlight people..._ "

" _Oh-oh-oh!_ " They began walking back one at a time, each stopping so they formed a diagonal line with Kurt furthest back and Artie in the front. " _Don't stop!_ "

They all dropped their heads as the back lights turned off and not a moment later their heard clapping. Confused, they picked up their heads only to see Mr. Schue standing in front of the front row of seats.

"Good guys." He praised. "It's a nine. We need a ten. Rachel, you need to hit the ones and the fives. Finn, I think if we worked on it, you could hit a high B and the rest of you guys need to incorporate your voices more."

"So does this mean you're staying?" Finn asked, hopeful and Mr. Schue smiled.

"It would kill me to see you guys win Nationals without me." He confessed. "Now from the top!"


	3. Seriously, Rachel?

Chapter Three: Seriously, Rachel?  
Episode: The Art of Showmancing

* * *

Alicia Moffet as Liv Fabaray  
Voice claim: Emma Heesters & Christina Grimmie

Ben Bledsoe as Hank Saunders  
Voice Claim: Ben Bledsoe

* * *

Chapter Songs **  
**

N/A

* * *

That Monday something strange happened to Liv.

Rachel's dads had to cancel Judy's invite for dinner since they were going out of the town, much to the relief of both Quinn and Liv, so Liv had spent Sunday night at Rachel's house playing with the karaoke machine in her basement before she had gone home late that night so she had missed dinner with her family. She had just gone straight upstairs and took a shower before getting into bed.

The next day was Monday and Liv just knew it was going to be a bad day; mostly because Monday was the worst day of the entire week and because she's have to sit down to yet another breakfast with her annoyingly annoying family, but when she woke up something was different.

She was actually happy.

For the first time in a long time she was looking forward to going to school, and on a Monday, no less. She had cheerily gotten dressed in a pair of yellow jeans and a white tank top before brushing her hair into a ponytail and going downstairs.

"Good morning Judy." She said with a smile as she sat down at the table where everyone was already eating. Judy, along with her husband and daughter, looked surprised by Liv's cheery attitude.

"Good morning." She said back, unsure. "You seem happy."

"I am happy." Liv stated. "Thanks for noticing. I don't know why, but I am actually looking forward to going to school today."

"Any particular reason why?" Judy asked, fishing for info.

"Better not be a boy." Russel said as he turned the page of his newspaper. "You're too young for boys."

Touched by the fact that her father had actually shown care for her, Liv decided to supply him with an answer. "No, it's not a boy." She answered. "I just..." She sighed. "I finally have friends now. Friends who actually show an interest in what makes me happy."

"You mean Hobbit who's trying to steal my boyfriend." Quinn cut in and Judy gave her daughter a look. "You know that's the only reason she's hanging out with you."

"Lucille Quinn!" She said, but Liv didn't let it bother her.

"Rachel isn't trying to steal that goal post of pudding you call a boyfriend." She said picking up a piece of bacon. "And that's not the reason we hang out. She likes music and so do I, we actually share our interest with each other and she doesn't yell at me when I do something she doesn't like." Liv informed her sister.

"Well I think it's nice you made a friend." Russel added in. "You spend way too much time alone in your room."

Judy let out a quiet sigh knowing that Liv wouldn't like what her father had said, but to her surprise Liv just smile.

"I completely agree with you dad." She said. "So is it okay if Rachel and her parents come over this week?" She asked and Judy looked surprised remembering how much the young girl had protested when Judy invited them over last week. "I know they had to cancel yesterday, but Rachel's dad had to take a trip out of town."

"Of course." He said and Liv just gave him a smile before standing up and picking up her bag.

"I'm gonna go to school now." She said before giving both her father and Judy a kiss on the cheek, but stopped when she got to Quinn. "And by the way," She said quietly so Judy and their father couldn't hear. "Your roots are showing Lucy."

"I don't know what has gotten into her, but I like it." Judy stated as she stood up and Quinn rushed to the downstairs bathroom to fix her hair.

* * *

"That was mean." Rachel commented when Liv got to school and told her what she had said to Quinn. Liv had long ago told Rachel that Quinn was a natural ginger and dyed her hair, but had left out the part about why Quinn had dyed her hair and changed her name. They were still sisters; the last thing Liv wanted was for Quinn's business to be the school's weekly gossip.

"She deserved it." Liv protested as they walked into the choir room where the rest of their clubmates were waiting along with Mr. Schue.

"Alright guys." He said once Liv and Rachel had put down their bags. "Get in formation. I want you to run it just like we practiced."

"Mr. Schue, I'm not sure about the song." Artie spoke up and Liv had to agree with him. "It seems a little-"

"Old, dried up, crusty, ancient-" Mercedes cut in.

"Prehistoric, back when you had to churn your own butter, older than radio-" Liv continued before Will held up his hand.

"Okay, okay." He said holding up his hand. "I understand, you guys don't want to do old songs, but we've been doing Freak Out since last week. It's the only thing we have prepared to do at the assembly. So..." He said waving his finger in the air. "From the top." Everyone went to get into position, but Liv stopped when her phone suddenly shouted 'OMG! LIKE, A TEXT!' in a teenage girls voice. "Liv?"

She looked up at the Glee club who was staring at her questioningly. "It's my alert for whenever I get a text." She exlained before looking back to her text.

 _Coach Sylvester wants you. Pronto. XOXO_

"It's Quinn." She explained. "Coach Sylvester wants to see me and I have no idea why."

Will sighed. "Go see what she wants, but take your stuff. She might keep you all period."

Not two minutes later Liv had made her way to Coach Sylvester's office. She hadn't been to the Cheerleading Coaches office many times before, just the once on the first day of school when Quinn tried to convince her to join the Cheerios.

Liv knocked on the door and heard a 'come in' before she pushed the door open.

Inside was Coach Sylvester sitting behind her desk and Quinn sitting in one of the two chairs in front of said desk.

"You wanted to see me?" Sue gestured to the empty seat and Liv closed the door behind her before sitting down.

"It's recently come to my attention that you and my head Cheerio, Quinn Fabray, are sisters." Sue began and Liv scoffed.

"You didn't guess that when you saw that both our last names were Fabray?" She asked, but Sue ignored her.

"I also know that you were in gymnastics classes from age three to age nine." Liv said nothing. "Quinn has also taken the liberty of bringing me some of your home movies." Sue picked up her remote and clicked it at the screen in the corner of the room behind Quinn who turned around to see what was playing along with Liv.

One the screen was a younger version of Liv; only six years old. She was in a grassy backyard wearing a pair of track pants and a tank top with her long blonde hair in two knots on her head. Even with how far away the camera was from her, Liv could still see each and every freckle that still marked her face.

" _Mom are you watching_?" Younger Liv asked and Liv felt a pang in her heart when she realized that the voice that began laughing was her mothers.

" _Of course, baby._ " Her mother said. Younger Liv grinned, showing off her mouth which was short a tooth before facing forward. She began running before she did three consecutive cartwheels and then a back flip, then two more cartwheels before gracefully letting her legs spread apart into a split. Then after a minute she jumped up and ran to the camera.

" _Did you see that mom?_ " She asked and Liv's mother laughed from behind the camera.

" _Yes I did._ " She said. " _You were amazing baby!_ " Younger Liv smiled, showing off missing tooth again and the video paused. Sue and Quinn looked away, but Liv didn't. She couldn't.

"You're a very talented girl, and I don't say those words often." Sue said. "I want to offer you a spot in the Cheerio's and with a little practice you could be almost as good as your sister here, you'd have to quit Glee club of course, but I think it's worth it. So what do you say?"

Liv couldn't say anything. She let out a shaky breath and Quinn finally notices that something was wrong with her sister.

"Liv?" Quinn asked, but got no answer. "Liv?" She put her hand on the younger girls shoulder and that seemed to snap her out of the staring contest with the TV. She quickly picked up her bag from where she sat it on the floor next to her chair before bolting the room. "Liv!" Quinn yelled after her, but the girl didn't stop so Quinn had no choice but to go after her.

"Liv!" She yelled again when she followed the girl into the empty hallway. "Liv, stop!" But she didn't listen. "Olivia!" She yelled louder and that seemed to do the trick. Liv stopped in her tracks and whirled around and one again Quinn was surprised to see tears on her sisters face.

"What the hell was that?" Liv asked and Quinn didn't exactly know how to answer that.

"I-I got you a Cheerio's try out." Quinn stuttered. "I found the movies in the basement and thought that you'd be great on the te-"

"Did you ever stop to think that there was a reason I put those tapes in the basement?" Liv asked with a sniff. "It's because I don't want to see them. I wanted them as far away from me as possible! I would've thrown them away if I didn't think your mom would just fish them out, but you just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

Quinn scoffed. "I did this for you." She claimed. "For us. I wanted to make up for yelling at you and I figured if you got in the Cheerio's we could spend more time together."

Liv crossed her arms. "So it never crossed your mind that if I was a Cheerio, I'd have to quit Glee?" She asked dubiously. "And honestly, I think this has more to do with me spending less time with Rachel than with me spending more time with you."

"That's not what I was doi-" But Liv stopped her.

"Stop lying Quinn!" She yelled. "For once, stop lying! Stop lying to me! Stop lying to yourself! You weren't trying to make me a Cheerio! You were trying to pull me out of Glee club! You were trying to pull me away from Rachel, who is one of the only friends I have at this stupid school!"

"Fine!" Quinn yelled back. "Maybe I was, but is that so bad? You've talked to and seen Rachel everyday since you joined Glee club and this morning was the first time you even spoke to me in three days! Sure, we didn't have the best relationship before, but we could have one now..." She shook her head. "I just wanted my sister back!"

"Well tough luck." Liv said quietly. "Because Rachel has been more of a sister to me in the last week, than you have in the last seven years."

Then she walked away and didn't look back. If she had, she would've seen the tears that Quinn didn't even bother to hide, she would've seen the regret in her sisters eyes, and she would've seen Rachel peeking around the corner, eavesdropping on the conversation.

* * *

Liv didn't go back to the choir room after. She didn't even stay in school. She spent the rest of the school day riding her bike around town before going home and straight to her room. When Quinn came home she went straight to her room as well and Judy tried to figure out what to do.

She had never had this kind of problem before. Quinn and Francine had gotten along all the time and so did Francine and Liv, but when it came to Quinn and Liv, they just couldn't seem to see eye to eye, they were always fighting. If it was about a boy or something like that, Judy could handle it, but Quinn had a boyfriend and Liv wasn't even thinking about any boys who weren't in books or TV shows; like the boy named Stiles from the show about teen Werewolves that Liv used to binge watch with Francine whenever she visited from college.

But this was a lot different; Liv was in a club at school and was finally making friends, something Judy had wanted for the young blonde, but Quinn hated the club Liv was in and didn't seem to like the brunette girl Liv was always with. This was out of Judy's wheelhouse.

 _'But,'_ She thought as she put the bowl of popcorn down in the middle of the coffee table. _'There is a first time for everything.'_

So Judy did the only thing she could think of; she put on a movie that both the girls favored and called the girls down so they could watch it with her. She figured they'd both start talking in their own time, but they didn't. They sat down and went the entire movie without saying anything at all.

Judy shut off the TV as the credits began to roll and looked at both of the girls; Quinn sat on left wearing a tank top and boy shorts as she played with her fingers and Liv sat on her right wearing Tweetie Bird pajama pants and an oversized Harvard sweatshirt. She was somehow sitting upright, but still had her feet dangling over the arm of the couch.

Both girls just sat there were the TV was shut off and said nothing, but Judy was tired of the silence. "Okay, girls." She said. "We need to talk."

"Are you finally leaving dad?" Liv asked and Quinn glared at her.

"Shut up, Liv." She ordered.

"This is what we need to talk about, girls." Judy said. "You two have barely spoken since Liv joined Glee club and whenever you do it ends in fighting."

"Oh, I am over Quinn not wanting me in Glee club." Liv started. "This," She said gesturing to the space between her and her sister. "Is about the stunt she pulled today."

"I was trying to be nice." Quinn argued. "Not everything is about Berry."

"No, everything is about you." Liv said mockingly. " _You_ don't want me in Glee club. _You_ don't want me hanging out with Rachel. _You_ want me on the Cheerio's. You, you , you, you, you, you, you!"

"That's not fair." Quinn said turning her body. "I just want us to spend more time together."

"You knew that if I joined the Cheerio's, Coach Sylvester would make me quit Glee and it is one of the few things that gets me up in the morning. Why are you so hell bent on taking that away from me?"

"You're a gymnast Liv!" Quinn reminded her. "I know you hate when I bring that up, but that's what you are! You were so happy whenever you wanted went to gymnastics training and that used to be the only time you were happy!" She shook her head and sighed. "I just...I thought that if you got on the Cheerio's, you'd be happy again."

"I am happy." Liv told her. "I like Glee club. I didn't join just so I could spend more time with Rachel or to piss you off. I did it because I wanted to be known as someone more than Quinn Fabray's little sister and yeah," She shrugged. "Gymnastics made me happy, but it doesn't anymore. It just reminds me of my mom. How she used to laugh whenever my hair got messed up after I did tumbles or how she used to take me out for ice cream whenever I had a bad day at class and when I heard her laughing on that video I just...it brought back a lot of memories and pain that I tried so hard to forget." She looked at Quinn. "That's why I quit gymnastics. I tried to keep going after my mom died, but I just...couldn't. Your mom would drop me off and instead of going into the gym, I'd go to the park next to it until she came to pick me up. I did that for almost two years before she stopped making me go."

Quinn didn't exactly know what to say to that. When Liv had been nine, Quinn had been in the transition from being eleven to being twelve. She was just starting to discover makeup and her mother had started putting her in classes with expensive cheerleading coaches because that's all Quinn cared about at the time; becoming as good of a cheerleader as her mother had been in high school. She didn't even realize that Liv had quit gymnastics until a year later and she had never thought to ask why Liv stopped. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." She confessed.

"I know." Liv told her. "And I don't blame you for that. You were two, almost three years older than me. You had friends and it wasn't 'cool' to hang out with your little sister all the time and you grew out of that, but...I didn't." She shrugged. "And all this isn't exactly your fault- well not entirely. I'm not exactly a forgiving person."

"I did overreact." Quinn admitted after a moment. "If Glee club is important to you, I'll let you have it. I won't pressure you to join Cheerios anymore."

Both girls fell into a comfortable silence as Quinn picked up the remote and restarted the movie. "I'm gonna go get some more popcorn." Judy announced before grabbing the bowl and retreating to the kitchen.

She didn't know how, but somehow Quinn and Liv had managed to sort out their differences in a conversation that lasted less than five minutes. Judy honestly hadn't thought it would be that easy, but she wasn't complaining. She just sincerely hoped that nothing broke the fragile peace between the two girls.

* * *

"I hate you." Liv said as she looked across the room at the table full of Cheerio's staring back at her.

"You already said that." Her companion noted and Liv nodded.

"But I mean it now." She explained. "I really, _really_ hate you."

Quinn picked up the wooden gavel and knocked three times on the wooden block on the table before setting it down and folding her arms over one another on the table. "The Celibacy Club is now in session."

Yes, the Celibacy Club. Liv was now apart of the Celibacy club.

Rachel had come to her the day before and suggested that they join a club together. Liv didn't really think much of it at the time and was busy trying to finish her diorama for science class so she had just said yes so Rachel would stop babbling in her ear. Looking back on it now, she should've asked what club it was.

Liv glared at Rachel once again. The tables were put in a U shape and the Cheerios sat on one side and half of the connecting table while Rachel and Liv sat on the other side. "I'd like you all to welcome my younger sister Olivia." Yes, Quinn had been happy when she realized that Liv would be joining the club she created, but hadn't had the same reaction when she saw Rachel's name on the sign-in sheet. "And thanks to a school rule that says we have to let anyone join the club, we're also _welcoming_ another new member this week; Rachel What's-her-name."

"Just in case you missed it the last time I said it," Liv started quietly so only Rachel could hear. "I hate you."

"Where are all the boys?" Rachel asked curiously and Liv had noticed that as well. She knew for a fact that Finn and his dog, Puck, were part of the celibacy club, but they were no where to be seen.

"Down the hall." Quinn answered. "First half hour we separate, then we come together to share our faith."

"What faith?" Liv asked. "Brittany hasn't been a virgin since she started high school and I literally walked in on Santana and Puck screwing each other last Friday when I had to use the bathroom."

"Yeah, well nobody asked you, little Miss Virgin." Santana spat and Liv rolled her eyes. This was going to be the longest hour of her life.

It was another twenty-five minutes of Quinn and her Barbie dolls talking about themselves, makeup tips and dancing around in their short skirts before Finn, Puck and the rest of the guys came into the room and started pushing the tables away so there was more room for the exercise Quinn had prepared.

She started by giving each girl a balloon filled with helium before she started explaining what she was doing.

"Let's pair up for the 'Immaculate Affection'." She began before looking around at everyone and began to pair them up. Jenny B. was put with Davy, Karen was put with Oliver, Jordan was put with Eric J., Brittany was put with Logan, Santana with Puck and Jenny R. was put with Eric M. The only people left were Liv, Rachel, Finn, Quinn and two boys Liv didn't know the names of.

"Finn, you're with me." Quinn said in a loving voice before turning to Liv and Rachel. "Liv, you're with Hank and Rachel," She looked the brunette up and down. "You can have Jacob."

Liv felt bad for her. Jacob was a bushy haired guy with pale skin and oddly positioned teeth who seemed to begin hyperventilating when he put his his hands on Rachel's hips. Liv had been put with a guy who had to be half a foot taller than Liv, who stood at 5'5, with light brown hair and brown eyes. Honestly Liv found him very attractive.

"Now remember," Quinn said as she made her way over to Finn. "If the balloon pops the noise makes the angels cry."

"Is this seriously the type of things they teach you at Sunday School?" Liv asked and Quinn gave her a look and Liv sighed before taking her balloon and getting closer to Hank.

"Hey." He said looking down at her. "I'm Hank."

"Liv." She replied. "So, what are we supposed to do? Just let the balloon sit between us or...?"

"We're supposed to stand like we're dancing." He told her. "Here." He stepped closer so the balloon was stuck between them before taking her hands and putting them on his shoulders and then he put his hands under hers. "Now we sway."

"This is it?" Liv asked and he nodded.

"We supposed to stay far apart so we don't pop the balloon, but close enough together so it doesn't float away." Liv nodded and started swaying, per his instructions, before both of their attentions were pulled toward Puck who was grinding on Santana as she yelled at him to stop then everyone heard a pop, but it wasn't Puck and Santana's.

"Finn!" Quinn yelled stepping away from him.

"I-It must have hit my zipper." He stuttered an excuse and looked very embarrassed and even more so when Liv snorted.

"You know what?" Rachel asked pushing away from Jacob and their balloon floated to the ceiling. "This is a joke." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the brunette who looked to Finn. "Did you know that most studies have demonstrated that celibacy doesn't work in high schools? Our hormones are driving us too crazy to abstain." She looked out to the other people in the room who had pulled away from each other, including Hank so Liv was just holding their balloon. "The second we start telling ourselves that there's no room for compromise, we act out. The only way to deal with teen sexuality is to be prepared. That's what contraception is for."

"Don't you dare mention the 'C' wore." Quinn commanded.

" _Contraception_." A high, squeaky voice called out and everyone turned to see that Liv had untied her room and inhaled the helium. " _Contraception!_ " The blonde laughed in her squeaky voice.

"You want to know a dirty little secret that none of them want you to know?" Rachel asked. "Girls want sex just as much as guys do." Then she whirled around bolted from the room. Jacob turned around to face the other girls and guys in the room.

"I-Is that accurate?" He asked with a hopeful smile and Liv couldn't help herself.

" _Not with you._ " She told him in her squeaky voice as she shook her head.

* * *

Dinner that night wasn't an enjoyable one. Quinn kept going on and on about how Rachel had ruined her Celibacy Club meeting and Judy, Russel or Liv knew how to respond so they just let her ramble the entire meal until she stormed up to her room and Judy finally got the chance to ask Liv how her day was and they finished dinner before they all went to bed.

Later that night, Liv had woken up from a nightmare about a bunch of Celibate rabbits with squeaky voices and went to get a drink of water from the bathroom, but on her way there she stopped because Quinn's light was still on and Liv wanted to see if she was still mad about what happened at school.

She pushed open the door, expecting to see Quinn working out like she usually did when she was angry or doing homework, but instead saw something she wished she hadn't.

There were two figures on Quinn's bed making out. One was definitely Quinn, but the other was not her boyfriend.

It was Puck. Idiotic, Mohawk loving Puck and he was making out with Quinn with his hand down her skirt. Realizing that she had just witnessed Quinn cheating on her boyfriend, Liv quickly, but quietly closed the door before rushing back to her room.

The next day at breakfast, Liv didn't tell her sister about what she witnessed and didn't plan on telling anybody. Quinn was a good person and while Liv knew there was no good reason for cheating, she kept reminding herself that Quinn was her sister and sisters kept each others secrets and while she was friends with Finn, she didn't owe him anything. "Sisters before misters." Liv kept reminding herself.

So she went about her day normally; she went to her classes, had lunch with Tina and Artie and then went to her science class to turn in her diorama before Rachel called everyone to a Glee Club meeting in the gym for some reason.

"I officially call this meeting of Glee club in session." Rachel said after she had banged her gavel once everyone was settled on the bleachers.

"Um, two things." Liv said holding her hand up a bit. "One; why are we meeting in the gym and two; did you steal that from Celibacy Club?" She asked pointing to the gavel, but Rachel didn't acknowledge either of her questions.

"Mr. Schuester isn't here." Artie noted.

"Mr. Schuester isn't coming." Rachel informed them. "I paid a freshman to ask him for help with irregular verbs."

"Ugh!" Mercedes groaned from the upper part of the bleachers. "I'm so sick of hearing you squawk, Eva Peron."

"Let her talk." Finn said and Rachel smiled at his help.

"I have another idea for the assembly." She announced and Liv let out a laugh.

"I can tell right now that this is going to end badly." Rachel gave her a look.

"Can I, once again, stress my most strenuous objections to this attempted suicide?" Artie asked and Liv leaned back and propped her arms on the bleacher behind her.

"They're not gonna kill us." Rachel assured him. "Because we're gonna give them what they want."

"I bet you five bucks that it's sex." Liv whispered to Mercedes who shook her hand.

"Blood?" Kurt asked with an eye roll.

"Better." Rachel said. "Sex." Mercedes smacked her lips and Liv grinned.

I-I don't think Mr. Schuester is gonna l-like that-t." Tina stuttered and Rachel sighed.

"We can't do disco." She reminded them. "That would kill us and my self-esteem."

"Rachel, will you stop and listen to yourself?" Liv asked. "You want us to do a song about sex. If I was the parent of a teenager, the last thing I'd want is my kid joining a club that sings about sex."

"I agree with Liv." Kurt said and Rachel raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, I don't really, but I don't want to agree with you."

"Thanks." Liv said sarcastically.

"Uh, hello?" Every head turned to the door to the gym to see a guy, maybe six feet with brown hair wearing a Letterman jacket and a pair of jeans. His backpack hung off of one of his arms while the other one was held up in greeting. "This the Glee Club?"

"Hank?" Liv asked, wondering why the boy was here of all places. According to Quinn, Glee club was social suicide for cheerleaders and jocks. "What are doing here?"

"I uh," He started as he began walking toward the bleachers where they were all sitting. "I wanted to join Glee Club."

"You?" Kurt asked looking the boy up and down. "A jock? Really? You want to join Glee Club?"

"Uh, yeah." Hank said lamely as he scratched the back of his neck.

"We don't really decide that." Liv told him. "You'd have to talk to Mr. Schue. He's the director."

"No," Rachel said before looking to Hank. "I've heard you sing. You're good and we need good."

"Uh, Rachel." Liv said quietly as she got up and straightened the hem of her jean button up dress before she made her way down the bleachers. "A word?" She didn't give the brunette a chance to protest before pulling her away from the group. "Give me the gavel."

Rachel hugged the gavel to her chest. "What? No. Why?"

"You're going mad with power." Liv informed her. "You want to change the song we're doing at the assembly, which is in five hours by the way, and you want to let someone into Glee Club and am I missing anything? Oh, yeah!" She slapped her friend on the shoulder. "You're doing all this without Mr. Schue's permission!"

"Look," Rachel said. "We have to take charge on this. If we do disco at the assembly, we'll be social pariahs and Hanks a nice guy with a nice voice. He'll be a perfect match for you."

"What!"

"Vocally." Rachel continued. "A good match for you vocally." When Liv seemed like she wasn't going to budge, Rachel poked out her lip. "Please." She pleaded and Liv rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She relented and Rachel squealed. "But I'm not doing anything too dirty."

"I have the perfect song for us." Rachel assured her. "Push It by Salt N Pepper."

"No!" Liv said shaking her head. "Absolutely not."

"Is everything okay over there?" Finn called and Liv turned to the group.

"Rachel wants us to so Salt N Pepper's Push It." She informed them.

Unfortunately, none of them seemed to react the way Liv hoped. She had expected Mercedes to say something sassy or Tina to immediately reject the idea because of the sexual bluntness of the song, but at most she looked uncomfortable. "I love that song!" Mercedes said and that sent the group into a frenzy of comments. Liv ."crossed her arms and raised an eye.

"Are you guys serious?" She yelled over their chatter and they quieted down. "None of you have a problem with this?"

"I think it's a great idea." Finn said and Liv scoffed. "Hear me out." He requested. "You guys said that the school wants sex and that's what Push It is all about, right?"

"Yes!" Rachel exclaimed at the same time as Liv said "You're all insane." Rachel turned to her friend.

"We'll out it to a vote." She said, hoping to appease the blonde before turning to the group. "All in favor of Push It?" Everyone raised their hands although Artie and Tina did it reluctantly, not wanting to go against the wave and Rachel turned to Hank who immediately put up his hand, hoping to appeal to Rachel's good side. He figured that she was his best chance at getting back into the Glee club. "It's seven against one."

"No, it's not." Liv said. "I'm all for not doing Freak Out, but I'm not doing this."

"Liv-" Rachel reached for her arm, but Liv stepped back before walking past Hank and leaving the gym. Her leaving seemed to have snapped just a bit of uncertainty into Tina.

"M-Maybe we shouldn't d-do it." She suggested, but closed her mouth after a sharp look from Rachel.

* * *

After the assembly had ended, Will, along with Sue, had been summoned to Principal Figgins office while Liv went to meet up with the Glee club.

"Congratulations." She said once she'd entered the choir room. "I haven't felt that awkward since I watched a movie with multiple sex scenes with my family."

Her sarcasm wasn't appreciated, but they all seemed to realize that they deserved it. Although the entire student body had loved their performance, they had all noticed Mr. Schue heading out of the gym with Principal Figgins and Coach Sylvester. "How much trouble do you think Mr. Schue is in?" Rachel asked as she tossed aside her knee pads. They had, admittedly, been a detail they could've done without.

"I'm sure it's nothing compared with the amount you guys are in." Liv told her with a grin. Finn glared at her as Rachel looked down at her lap.

"Could you stop enjoying this so much?" He requested. "We get it; you were right and we should have listened to you, but we didn't and now were in a butt-load of trouble."

"Liv has heard and considered your request." Liv said in a serene robotic voice. "But she has denied it and has instead opted for watching in morbid satisfaction while Mr. Schue chews you all out." She grinned again before looking at each one of her friends faces. "No, but you guys do realize that the Glee club could probably be forcefully disbanded, right?"

"Someone should be there to talk to Mr. Schue when he leaves Figgins' office." Artie realized and they all looked at each other. No one wanted the job of being yelled at.

"Nose goes." Hank announced and everyone immediately touched their noses. "Well, that didn't help."

Sighing, Liv rolled her eyes before pulling her phone out of her pocket and pressing two random numbers. Then she opened pressed the screen of her phone to her chest so no one could see, even if they were all sitting down in the red chairs in front of her. "Alright, pick a number one to a hundred. The person closest has to talk to Mr. Schue."

Artie chose one, Tina chose thirteen, Finn got eighty, Hank chose six, Rachel picked fifty-two, Mercedes got twenty-five and Kurt chose seventy-seven.

Looking down at her phone screen, Liv grimaced when she saw that someone had managed to pick her exact number. "Sorry, Rachel." The others sighed in relief while Rachel looked like she was going to cry at her bad luck.

"God, I'm way too soft." She whispered to herself, running a hand through her hair. "I'll talk to Mr. Schue."

Rachel lifted her head. "What?"

"He's mad at you guys and I'm pretty sure he might try to kill you all." She reminded them. "Me; I'm the only one in this entire group he isn't ready to strangle. I'll talk to him."

Rushing over to the blonde, Rachel pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best friend ever!"

"I know." Liv sighed pulling away. "I'm a frickin' Saint."

* * *

"Mr. Schue!" Liv called as her teacher left Figgins office after Sue and walked straight passed her, but she wasn't offended. She knew he was probably pissed.

Will looked around, wondering why the blonde was still there. "Why are you still here, Liv?" He asked. "Shouldn't you be home?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the assembly." She said, playing with her fingers and Will shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about that right now." He told her. "I'll call everyone to the Choir room tomorrow and we can talk about it then."

He turned to walk away, but Liv stopped him. "I think we should talk about it now." She told him. "I know you're pissed at them, probably a little disappointed, but they couldn't do disco."

"Why are you even here, Liv?" Mr. Schue asked. "You weren't even in the assembly. You, apparently, are the only one smart enough to know when something is a bad idea. The others have ruined our chances at ever having enough members for sectionals; they've doomed us." Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know you guys thought you were doing the right thing." He started and Liv shook her head.

"No, we just really didn't want to do disco." She told him. "And you weren't listening to us. If we had gone out there with Freak Out, we would've gotten tomatoes thrown at us. Sure, they probably shouldn't have disobeyed your orders, but you're our coach. You're supposed to take what we want into account, and we didn't want disco." Liv walked away and Will watched after her before sighing. He knew that she was right and that he should've listened to them. Their performance of Freak Out probably wouldn't have gotten as much applause their performance of did. They hadn't been in the right, but he hadn't either.

He knew that he needed to talk with his kids immediately, but just as he went to catch up with Liv, he heard a voice behind him.

"Mr. Schuester?" He turned around and was a bit surprised to see Quinn Fabray standing behind him with Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce flanking her. He figured she probably wanted to talk to him about Liv. Emma had told him that Liv had informed her of the problems between Quinn and herself once she joined Glee club.

"Quinn." He said. "What can I help you with?"

She gave him a pleasant smile. "As you probably already know, Liv and I have had our fair share of...problems since she joined your club."

"I'm sorry to hear about that." He told her. "But I know where you're going with this and I cannot ask Liv to leave Glee club."

She shook her head. "I don't want Liv to leave Glee anymore." She said, surprising him. "We've settled our differences, she even joined Celibacy Club. Now I want her to know that I'm putting as much effort into fixing our relationship as she is, so I wanted to let you know that my friends and I will be auditioning for Glee club."

Will raised his eyebrows. He had not been expecting that. "You want to join Glee club?" She nodded and Will shifted. "Does Liv know about this?"

Quinn shook her head. "I want to surprise her. Santana, Brittany and I will be in the Choir room tomorrow before classes start. Bye, Mr. Schue." And with that Quinn walked off like her sister had with her two friends following after her.

Will didn't know why, but he felt like things were going to get a lot worse in Glee club before they got better.


	4. Dakota Stanley

Chapter Four: Dakota Stanley  
Episode: Accafellas

* * *

Alicia Moffet as Liv Fabaray  
Voice claim: Emma Heesters & Christina Grimmie

Ben Bledsoe as Hank Saunders  
Voice claim: Ben Bledsoe

* * *

Chapter Songs

Love Drunk by Little Mix

Maps by Maroon 5 (Kurt Hugo Schneider ft. MAX & Alyson Stoner Cover)

* * *

"So, Liv." Emma started as she straightened the pencils on her desk before looking to the blonde in front of her. "You've skipped the last couple of meetings. Do you want to tell me why?"

Liv shook her head. "It's kinda personal." She said. "You know me, I'll tell you when I'm ready." Emma nodded.

"Okay, well why don't we continue from we left off a couple of weeks ago?" She suggested and folder her hands. "You said that you were feeling a bit unsure about Glee club now that your sister's joined."

Liv sighed. "Yeah. I mean, I know she's doing it because she wants us to be close, but she already had Cheerios, Celibacy Club, Homecoming Committee, Welcoming Committee...you get the idea. Glee club was supposed to be mine and I know she would never purposefully try and faze me out, but that's what I feel like is happening."

Emma frowned. "Can you explain?"

"Last week." Liv recounted. "I asked Tina if she wanted to go to the movies with me and she said yes. I waited at the theater for two hours before she called and cancelled because Quinn was going to teach her how to put on eyeliner without stabbing herself in the eye and two days before that, Mercedes and I were supposed to go shopping and she blew me off because Quinn was going to teach her how to up-cycle her old clothes."

"I don't think that Quinn is trying to faze you out." Emma told her. "I think she's trying to become friends with your friends to get a better understanding of you. Did you ever think of it that way?"

Liv shrugged. "I guess not." She groaned and let her head fall into her hands. "I'm such a self-adsorbed bitch!"

"You're not a bitch." Emma disagreed, but Liv nodded her head.

"Yes, I am." She said picking her head back up. "I just assumed that I was being pushed out. I never stopped to think that Quinn was doing this to try and pull me closer, but I would've noticed if I wasn't a self-adsorbed bitch."

"Well, maybe you should talk to Quinn." Emma suggested. "While I am glad that you are speaking to me about this, I think it'd be a good idea to talk to your sister. Perhaps that would make you feel better."

Liv nodded and picked up her bag. "Thanks, Ms. P." She said standing up. "I feel a lot better. I'll talk to Quinn about it, but I think all I needed was to vent."

With a wave goodbye, Liv left Emma's office before heading to Glee club meeting. She wasn't sure if they were rehearsing something or if everyone just needed an excuse to blow off class, but either way, Liv wasn't complaining.

When she got inside, Santana, Quinn and Brittany were talking amongst themselves, Tina was sitting on the floor talking to Artie while Mercedes braided her hair while getting her own hair braided by a standing Kurt, Hank was tuning an electric guitar and Finn was trying to better his piano skills. It was a strange sight, but not the strangest thing the fourteen year old had seen.

"Where's Rachel?" Liv asked walking in before dropping her bag on the floor and kicking it to Quinn's feet.

"Who cares?" Santana asked immediately and Liv rolled her eyes at the cheerleaders bitchiness.

"Where's Mr. Schue?" She asked, but it seemed like nobody could answer her. "He's been missing a lot of meetings."

"That's because Rachel killed his spirit." Mercedes told her and Liv raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

Santana smirked. "Hobbit basically ripped off his junk. She told him that he couldn't dance and that we needed to hire some choreographer who's teaching Vocal Adrenalin.

Liv groaned. "Serious, Rachel?" Liv should've known that her friend would do something like that. Rachel was a very opinionated person, but Liv didn't miss the looks Santana and Quinn were giving each other and immediately suspected they put the brunette up to it. "I'm gonna go find her."

"Why don't we sing a song instead?" Quinn asked loudly, stopping Liv in her tracks. "Rachel's a big girl; I'm sure she can find the choir room on her own." Turning back to her sister, Liv narrowed her eyes.

"You're up to something." She accused and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so suspicious of everything I do." She said walking over to Liv. "You'll get wrinkles." Liv flinched when she was tapped on the nose and immediately pushed her sisters hand away.

"I don't want to sing a song." Liv said. "Where's Rachel? What happened?"

"Well, it was about a week or two ago." Hank began and Liv turned to him. "You had skipped another Glee club meeting and Rachel decided that it was the perfect time to tell Mr. Schue that his moves were outdated."

"Okay...?" Liv didn't see that big deal. "What's the problem."

"The problem is that he's not coming back." A voice said and the group turned to see Rachel near the piano with a pink plate of cookies in her hands.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked and Rachel told them what happened when she had gone to apologized to Mr. Schue about what she said to him a few weeks prior. He had given them permission to hire Vocal Adrenalin's choreographer and said that while was still their coach, he didn't have time to teach them singing _and_ dancing.

"Of course he doesn't want anything to do with us after you kicked him in the 'nads!" Finn exclaimed getting up from the drum kit and Rachel crossed her arms in defense.

"Then why did he thank me?" Rachel asked and Liv smacked herself in the forehead.

"The goal is to win," Santana reminded them. "And now that Mr. Schuester has agreed to let us hire Dakota Stanley, we can."

"But he doesn't want us to." Hank said. "He just doesn't have the confidence to coach us anymore. Guys are real sensitive when it comes tot his kind of stuff." He said giving Rachel a pointed look.

She scoffed and put a hand on her chest. "And that's my fault?"

"You see anyone else in here with a plate of 'I'm Sorry' cookies?" Finn asked. "I don't. Just you."

Rachel looked hurt by Finn's statement and Liv couldn't help but feel like they were being too hard on her. She knew that they were if Quinn or Santana had put her up to saying those things to Mr. Schue. "Okay, that's enough." She said walking over to Rachel. "What happened, happened. We can't change the past. So all those in favor of hiring Dakota Stanley, raise your hand."

Quinn's hand was the first to go up, then it was her cronies, then Tina, Kurt and Mercedes. Rachel put up her hand and Liv looked to Artie who began to raise his hand, but stopped when Finn looked at him. She supposed that Artie figured he still owed the jock for rescuing him from the port-a-potty. Liv, Finn and Hank were the only one's with their hands not raised.

"It's seven to four." Liv announced. "We're hiring Dakota. Rachel, you find out when's the next time he's coaching Vocal Adrenalin and then get back to me. Who here has a car?" Quinn, Hank and Kurt raised their hands. "Okay, I'll text you all when we figure out when Dakota's gonna be at Carmel High. Kurt will be driving Tina, Mercedes, Artie and Brittany, Hank's got Finn and me, and Quinn's got Rachel and Santana. Now everyone get to class or wherever the hell you're supposed to be."

Liv got her bag before leaving, but she didn't get far from the Choir room before Tina caught up with her.

"Liv," The Asian asked. "Can I talk to you?"

Liv looked over at her. "Yeah, what do you need?"

"U-Um, not here." She stuttered when Artie passed with Mercedes pushing him. "During l-lunch, maybe?"

"Sure." Liv nodded before putting her hand on Tina's shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

Tina nodded." Yeah, I-I just...I'll talk to you at lunch" Then she walked off.

Wondering what was going on with her friend, Liv went to her locker to put the books in her bag away before heading to her AP English class. She turned in her paper on Macbeth and sat through the rest of the class before heading down to lunch. Tina was already seated when Liv got in line so she grabbed fries and a pudding cup before paying for her lunch and sitting down.

"Okay, what did you want to talk to me about?" Liv asked.

"Mercedes." Tina told her. "I think she's got a crush on Kurt."

Liv shrugged as she opened her pudding cup. "So?" She asked. "Girls have crushes on boys. It a way of life."

Tina shook her head. "I don't want her to get hurt." She said quietly. "I don't think she realizes that Kurt is gay." Liv snorted.

"Sweetie, I think everyone knows that Kurt is gay." Tina shook her head again.

"I heard Santana and Quinn talking to Mercedes." She said and Liv stopped what she was doing. "They were telling her that Kurt's into her that she should ask him out."

"Quinn said that?" Liv asked and Tina nodded. "Quinn, the girl with a gaydar radius of nine point three miles?"

"She might not know that Kurt is gay, but Mercedes is gonna get hurt if she and Santana keep at it." Liv nodded and gave the girl and small smile.

"I'll handle it." She promised. "You talk to Mercedes, remind her that Kurt is gay with a capital G and I'll get on Santana and Quinn." Liv picked up on of her fries and dunked it in her pudding up before popping it in her mouth. "Oh, and I think it's great you stopped pretending to stutter."

Tina looked panic. "W-What?" Liv gave her a 'really?' look and Tina sighed. "How'd you know?"

"How could I not know?" Liv asked. "You have the worse fake stutter I've ever heard." Tina looked down. "Hey," She said and Tina looked back up. "You don't have to pretend to stutter to get people to notice you. Your singing is doing that on it's own." Tina smiled. "I won't tell anyone until you're ready to, but eventually it's gonna come out."

"I know." Tina admitted. "But I'm not ready to stop yet."

Liv nodded. "I promised I wouldn't tell." She reminded the older girl. "Since we can't talk about how you're a horrible fake stutterer, how about you and me go shopping for something to wear at Carmel High. I am not walking into that school wearing the same jeans I've had for two years."

Tina furrow her eyebrows. "You were twelve two years ago." She noted and Liv looked her in the eye.

"I was a very tall twelve year old."

* * *

Rachel didn't disappoint. She sent Liv a three part text telling her that Dakota Stanley would be at Carmel High everyday from two thirty to midnight which Liv honestly thought was a bit overkill. Either way, she sent the entire Glee club a text telling them to meet up at Carmel High on Saturday at six in the afternoon and reminded them who would be taking who. It wasn't until she sent her last message that Liv realized she had put Quinn and Rachel in the same car together.

"I am the stupidest person alive." Liv growled to herself as she rushed into her house. Since it was already five and Carmel High was almost an hour and a half away, Liv knew that Quinn had already left to pick up her assigned passengers and Hank would be at the Fabray home any second.

"Stupid idiot." Liv berated herself once again ad she pulled her hair out of the bun she had put it in earlier. She rushed up the stairs and into her room before pulling off her army jacket. She was just about to pull off her pant when her phone yelled 'OMG! LIKE, A TEXT!', alerting her to a text message.

"Why is Kurt texting me now?" She asked herself as she opened up the text. " _'Wear something nice and by 'nice', I don't mean ugly.'_ " She read." Really Kurt?" Liv put her phone away just as the doorbell rang so she went to her window only to see Hank standing at the door with his hands shoved into his pockets. "Crap!"

Going into hyperspeed, Liv shed off the rest of her clothes and pulled a dark green sleeveless turtle neck and a denim miniskirt that was fraying at the hem before shoving her feet into a pair of floral Timberlands her grandmother had sent her for Christmas last year. Realizing there was nothing she could do with her hair, Liv slid on a white headband before shoving her wallet and phone in her small golden satchel purse and speeding down the stairs.

When she got down there, her father had already opened the door and was talking to Hank. "Oh, no." She groaned.

"So you're here for Liv?" Russel asked crossing his arms and Hank nodded.

"That's right, sir."

"How old did you say you were, again?" But Hank didn't get a chance to reply before Liv pushed past her father, grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the house.

"Bye Dad!" She called behind her. "Quinn and I won't be back for dinner, so don't wait up!"

* * *

Forty minutes.

That's how long Rachel and Quinn had been riding in complete and awkward silence.

Santana had text Quinn to tell her that she was catching a ride in Kurt's car since Artie had a dentist appointment he couldn't miss and would be unavailable for the rest of the day, so it was just Quinn and Rachel.

Both girls had wanted to say something about riding arrangements with Liv, but she wasn't responding to Rachel's messages after the three part text about Carmel High and she had been gone every morning before Quinn even woke up. But the two had come to a silent agreement that neither one of them would talk.

Well...until Rachel opened her mouth.

"I can't stand the silence anymore." She blurted out and Quinn glanced at her before returning he eyes to the road.

"And that's my problem why?" She asked and Rachel sighed.

"There's something you want to say to me." Rachel realized. "I know there is, so just say it."

"I don't have anything to say to you." Quinn claimed as she stopped at a red light.

"Yes, there is." Rachel persisted. "Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"Berry-"

"Just tell me!"

"Shut up-"

"Then tell me what it is you're not saying!"

"Fine!" Quinn yelled and Rachel flinched. "I don't like you." She said. "I don't like your face, or your voice, especially not your attitude and your taste in clothes makes me want to gouge my eyes out."

"And..." Rachel prodded and Quinn let out an aggravated sound.

"And," Quinn continued. "I can't figure out what anyone sees in you!" She confessed. "Liv! Finn! It's like they can't stay away from you and I don't know why! All I do know is that I don't want you around." She looked at Rachel. "I don't want you around my boyfriend, I don't want you around my sister- hell! I don't want you around my school!"

Quinn was staring at Rachel, sincerely hoping that the brunette would cry, but she didn't. She just sat there staring right back at Quinn with a pitying look on her face.

"I feel sorry for you." Rachel said, after what seemed like forever. "You want the kind of relationship with Liv that I have and you're afraid that you'll never get it if I'm around. That's why you're worse to me now than you used to be; you think if you push me hard enough, I'll run and stay way from Liv, but that's not why I feel sorry for you. I feel sorry for you because you don't realize how much you're trying and how much Liv is trying. Did you know that she was upset a few weeks ago when we did our first song as a group because you weren't there to watch her?" Quinn said nothing. "Liv loves you and she wants a relationship with you as much as you want a relationship with her, but that isn't going to happen if you keep trying to push me out of her life. You'll just end up destroying the fragile relationship you two already have."

"Why are you telling me this?" Quinn asked. "I've made your life a living hell since middle school."

Rachel shrugged. "Because Liv is my best friend." She said. "And I want her to be happy. You're her sister, you make her happy...whenever you guys aren't fighting."

Quinn honestly didn't know what to say. The last thing she wanted was to thank Rachel Berry for her opinions and facts, but she had been right about everything; what was going on in Liv's head, what was going on in hers, everything. Quinn wondered how someone who had been constantly knocked down could be nice to the person who had bullied her for almost five years.

A loud honk is what pulled Quinn and Rachel away from their staring match and Quinn looked to see that the light was green. Pulling the car out of park, she continued on driving to Carmel High, hoping that Rachel was right about what she had said.

* * *

"I'm sorry about my dad." Liv said as Hank drove down the freeway. They weren't far from Carmel High, maybe a half a mile or so. "He doesn't do that often, I swear."

Hank chuckled. "It's fine." He assured her. "I'm pretty sure he thought I was picking you up for a date." Liv let out a loud laugh and Hank looked at her. "What?" He asked as she continued to laugh. "Is that so hard to see?"

"Me and you on a date?" She asked and then laughed again as she shook her head. "Please."

"Why is that so funny?" Hank wondered. "I'm not exactly the Hunchback of Notre Dam."

"Uh, I would go out with the Hunchback in a second." Liv told him. "He might've taken a few hits to the face with the ugly stick, but he would give me piggyback rides."

"And I wouldn't?" Hank asked and Liv shrugged. "You're tiny, I would most definitely give you piggyback rides."

"So what" Liv asked looking at Hank. "You want to date me? Give me piggyback rides?" Hank shrugged

"I guess." He said. "I wouldn't be opposed to the idea of it." Liv looked down at her dark purple fingernails and Hank looked over at her. "Would...you want to?" He asked. "Date me? Accept my piggyback rides?"

Liv bit her lip and shrugged. She couldn't figure out how they had gone to talking about her father to him asking her if she wanted to date him. Liv didn't exactly know what to do; she had never been in this kind of predicament before.

"Maybe." She heard herself saying and cringed at how childish she sounded.

"Okay." Hank said and that was the last thing either of the said during the rest of the ride to Carmel.

Liv and Hank were the last to show up. They had to park on the curb in front of the school since the parking lot was full. Liv saw Quinn's silver Toyota behind a big, black SUV so she knew at least some of them were there. The two quickly found their way into the auditorium where the rest of the Glee club, sans Artie and Finn, were seated.

"Sorry we're late." Liv said as she sat down next to Rachel while Hank slid into the row of seats behind her and sat next to Santana. "Where's Dakota Stanley?"

"We cant talk to him until after their rehearsal is over." Rachel told her as Kurt leaned and looked over at her outfit.

"A turtleneck?" He asked. "Really?"

Liv leaned and looked over at him. "Have you seen your sweater?" She asked. "You look like you just came back from skinning Clifford." But then Liv realized what Rachel said. "Wait, you said they don't get out of rehearsals until midnight." Rachel nodded. "We have to watch them jazz hands for six hours? Did you know this before you texted me?"

"I figured we could all take some pointers by watching their performances."

"Yeah, maybe one performance." Liv hissed. "But watching six hours is going to destroy their confidence."

Rachel put her hand on Liv's arm. "You worry too much."

Rachel didn't think that six hours later. Vocal Adrenalin did over twenty different song and dance routines while Liv and her friends sat and watched; Genie In a Bottle by Christina Aguilera, Dip It Low by Christina Milian and a mashup of SWV's Never Gonna Get It and TLC's Ain't Too Proud To Beg just to name a few. And after their performance of Mercy, Liv and her friends weren't feeling too confident,

"They're going to murder us at Regionals." Kurt said as they were all leaving the auditorium.

"Don't let them psych you out, Kurt." Liv said putting her hand on his shoulder as Rachel rushed past them all to get to Dakota Stanley before he left in his ugly, cheery red, overpriced two seater.

"Mr. Stanley," She said. "We're the McKinley High Glee Club!"

"No interviews!" He said as he ducked into his car and Liv crossed her arms. Mercedes seemed to agree with her silent comment.

"You're a show choir choreographer for teenagers," Mercedes reminded him. "Not Beyonce, so slow your roll." Liv made a sound of agreement next to her.

"We'd l-like you to choreograph for us." Tina stuttered and Liv raised an eyebrow at her.

"Look," Dakota said sitting back, mostly to show off the pretty blonde in his passenger seat. "My fee is eight thousand per number, plus a ten thousand dollar bonus if you place in the top three. And with Dakota Stanley at the wheel, you will place at the top three. " He assured them. "Move it." Then he sped off leaving the teens in the dust.

"You want to pay that prick eight thousand dollars?" Liv asked looking at her friend who looked worried.

"Where are we even going to get eight thousand dollars?" Mercedes asked and Liv sighed. 'I guess we're still hiring him.' She thought.

* * *

As it turned out, the Cheerio's were amazing fundraisers. Quinn had gone to Sue and asked to borrow the entire cheerleading squad for a Glee club car wash and she had said yes...or, at least, that's what she told her sister. She had also told Liv that Sue wouldn't give them the Cheerio's unless Liv put on the uniform that Quinn, Santana, Brittany and the rest of the Cheerio's would wear; a red skirt and bikini top, white knee high socks with two black stripes at the top and a pair of heeled navy vans. Liv hadn't questioned it since the Glee club really wanted Dakota, but she would've found that Quinn was lying if she had just gone to Sue.

"Can I get my car cleaned?" A voice asked before a set of keys dropped onto the table in front of Liv. She had been assigned to money collecting duty for the moment since Rachel had to run home and change out of her sweater and skirt.

"Sure." She said not looking up from her book. "Name?"

"Puckasaurus Rex." With a sigh, Liv dogeared the page she was on and set down her book before looking up at the Mohawked jock.

"Thirty bucks." She said holding out her hand and he grinned down at her.

"I'll give you forty if you have Santana and Brittany wash it." He said and Liv gave him a serious look.

"Forty will get you Artie and Tina. Brittany and Santana are gonna cost you double." Puck scoffed.

"You want me to pay eighty dollars to get my car washed?" Liv shook her head.

"No, getting you car washed only costs thirty." She told him. "The other fifty is for you being a pervert." Puck scowled, but forked over the eighty bucks. Liv put it in the lock-box before turning in her seat. "Hey!" She yelled. Brittany and Santana looked up from the car they were washing. "Puckerman bought you for eighty!-oh, Quinn!" Liv stopped a passing Cheerio and put him on money duty before running to catch up with her sister. "I need to talk to you."

Quinn looked worried. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "Are okay?" Liv nodded.

"Yeah." She said. "I just need some advice about..." Quinn looked at her.

"About what?" Liv honestly didn't want to tell her, but nobody else in the Glee club had ever had a boyfriend before so they wouldn't know what to do.

She looked past Quinn to where Hank was washing a small blue convertible with a few male Cheerio's, wearing a white wifebeater and a pair of red swimming trunks. One of them sprayed him with a hose and he ducked down, trying to escape the stream of water until it stopped. Now soaking wet, Hank pulled off his shirt and Liv looked away, hoping he hadn't caught her staring. Quinn turned to what Liv had been staring at and smile when she realized what was happening.

"You need advice about boys." She realized and Liv ran her hand through her blonde, wavy hair. "C'mon, tell me what happened."

"We were driving to Carmel High on Saturday." Liv said. "Before that Hank had been talking to dad, who thought that Hank was coming to pick me up for a date. One thing led to another and we end up talking about how neither of us would mind if we started dating."

Quinn spun her hand in a 'keep going' motion. "And?"

"And nothing!" Liv told her. "It got awkward and now I can't even talk to him. I don't know if he asked me out or if I'm imagining things..." She lifted her hand to her mouth and bit her thumbnail. "Maybe I should ask Finn."

"No." Quinn said immediately. "Boys are clueless when it comes to stuff like this. You were right to come to me. Here." She reached behind Liv and popped the thin rubber band that was holding the younger girls hair into a ponytail."

"What are you doing?" Liv asked as Quinn pulled some of the wavy blonde hair over her shoulders.

"Never mind that." Quinn told her. "What I want you to do is go over there and wash that car with him. He'll strike up a conversation and you'll talk back, then after a few minutes, I want you to ask him if he wants to go to the movies with Finn and me."

Liv raised an eyebrow. "I am not going on a group date with you and your marshmallow boyfriend." Quinn gave her a look.

"We're not going on a group date." She said. "You two will get to the movies and I'll call and make up some excuse as to why Finn and I can't go."

Liv was desperate not to go over there. "Why don't I get Finn to tell him?" She asked looking over at Hank. "He and Hank are on the football team. They're friends."

Quinn crossed her arms. "You want my marshmallow boyfriend to ask a boy out for you?" The look on Liv's face nearly made Quinn burst out laughing.

"When you put it like that..." Liv started towards Hank and the convertible, but jumped when Quinn slapped her on the butt.

"Go get'em tiger." Liv sent the blonde an unappreciative look before continuing her walk. Quinn sighed as Liv walked away. Brittany and Santana walked over to the elder sister, wondering what was going on. "They grow up so fast."

 _"Uh, uh, uh, uh-huh, uh, ah, uh, uh._ " Santana vocalized before Brittany took over.

 _"Uh, uh, uh, uh-huh, uh, ah, uh, uh-"_

 _"Can't breath, can't sleep."_ Quinn sang as she watched her sister. " _Crazy what you do to me. Head is smokin', feeling my heart is open. So hazy, but it's alright to take me to the dark side. Dangerous, but I'm fearless. Oh!_ "

" _My eyes are blue, but I'm seein' red and I just can't get you out of my head._ " The three Cheerios sang putting their hands on the sides of their heads. " _Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe..."_

 _"I'm a little bit love drunk._ " They continued at the three of them began to clap and more Cheerio's gathered in behind them to follow their lead as they jumped and clapped. _"Ever get the feeling when you're miles away? Everybody's looking at me walking, stumbling, hardly talking, mumbling. Going red in the face, promise I've been drinkin' only lemonade, it's all the same. My hearts just on one about someone and I'm a little bit love drunk."_

 _"Uh, uh, uh, uh-huh, uh, ah, uh, uh-"_

 _"Feeling so hot,"_ Santana took over taking Quinn's spot in the middle. _"I'm taking your clothes off. Glasses steamed up, I'm dreaming that no one can see us. Lying underneath the stars. Jupiter hits on Mars and it hits me sooo hard..."_ She trailed off as Quinn stood in front of her and Brittany behind.

 _"My eyes are blue, but I'm seein' red and I just can't get you out of my head."_ Brittany gently took Santana's head while Santana took Quinn's and whipped them side to side. _"Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe..._ "

 _"I'm a little bit love drunk."_ The male and female Cheerios behind them partnered up and began dance/walking as they rushed after the three girls as they rushed toward where Liv was talking with Hank. It was if the two didn't even notice them. _"Ever get the feeling when you're miles away? Everybody's looking at me walking, stumbling, hardly talking, mumbling. Going red in the face, promise I've been drinkin' only lemonade, it's all the same. My hearts just on one about someone and I'm a little bit love drunk._ "

 _"Trippin' out on the floor!"_ Santana, Quinn and Brittany sang as they linked arms and began a kick line and the Cheerios behind did the same. _"Freaking out for sure! Still I need you more!"_

 _"I'm a little bit love drunk!_ " The Cheerios behind sang.

 _"You knock me down with those eyes!"_ The three girls sang, still kicking. _"And do it every time! Can't shake you out of my mind!_ "

 _"Just a little bit love drunk, head in the clouds."_ Brittany began sing/rapping as she broke apart from her friends. _"And that will never be a hater that can bring us down. I've been slurring my words and I don't know what to say, but' it's a feeling that I believe in, never felt this way._ "

 _"And I swear, I don't even like Hennessy."_ Santana took over, putting her hands over her chest and shook her hips. " _They call me love drunk, cause I'm far from tipsy._ "

 _"They call me love drunk, what are you doing to me?"_ Brittany sang.

 _"They call me love drunk, cause I'm far from tipsy!"_ Quinn took Brittany's hand and Brittany took Santana's before the three of them ran into the middle of the group of dancing Cheerios.

 _"My eyes are blue, but I'm seein' red and I just can't shake you out of my head."_ The extra Cheerios kneeled and put their heads down as the three in the middle sang. _"I'm getting so hot that I'm getting cold. I'm all feverish and I'm about to blow. Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe..._ "

 _"I'm a little bit love drunk."_ Th Cheerios jumped up and began their jumping and clapping motion. _"Ever get the feeling when you're miles away? Everybody's looking at me walking, stumbling, hardly talking, mumbling. Going red in the face, promise I've been drinkin' only lemonade, it's all the same. My hearts just on one about someone and I'm a little bit love drunk."_

 _"I'm a little bit love drunk."_

 _"I'm a little bit love drunk."_

 _"I'm a little bit love drunk."_

 _"I'm a little bit love drunk-"_

 _"My eyes are blue, but I'm seein' red..._ " Brittany and Santana chorused. _"I'm a little bit love drunk."_

The music ended and Quinn quickly shooed her friends and the other Cheerios away when she saw Liv heading their way. They all quickly dispersed, leaving Quinn by herself when Liv finally reached her.

"So?" Quinn asked. "What did he say?"

Liv bit the inside of her cheek and held in a grin when she realized how much her silence was killing Quinn. "He said..." She trailed off and Quinn gave a 'go on' motion. "...That he'll pick me up tomorrow night. We're going to see Avatar."

Quinn squealed and Liv's hands clamped over her own ears. "We need to go shopping, like, right now."

"I have plenty of clothes, Quinn." Liv reminded her and Quinn crossed her arms.

"You are not going on your first date wearing a ratty old sweater and a pair of jeans. You are wearing a dress if I have to tie you up and stuff you into one." Liv raised an eyebrow and crossed her own arms.

"You wanna bet?"

* * *

"Dad, it's not a date." Liv said as she looked out the front window for Hank's truck. He had said he would be there at eight twenty. The movie started at eight thirty and it was already eight eighteen. Liv honestly doubted the Sophomore would be coming.

"Then why are you wearing a dress?" Russel asked and crossed his arms and Liv looked down at the dress she wore; it was long, going down past her knees and the slightly flared out skirt was covered in vertical black and white stripes while the top of it was just white and a white cardigan that Quinn had lent her. The Cheerio had made good on her threat and called Santana and Brittany to hold Liv down while they pulled the dress over her head and did her hair and makeup.

"I've worn dresses before." Liv lied and Russel scoffed.

"Look at your hair." He said and Liv crossed her arms. Santana was, apparently, an expert in doing hair so Quinn had tasked her with doing Liv's which is why the fourteen year old was sporting a half up- half down hairstyle; a tight bun in the back of her head holding most of her hair while some of it was flowing down her shoulders, pin straight. Liv had nearly gotten a cramp in her thigh while Santana was straightening it.

"What?" Liv demanded. "I can't do my hair now? I can't put more than ten minutes time into making myself look pretty?" At that, Russel began to backtrack. While he did know what it was like, dealing with a teenage girl and her appearance, he didn't know that Liv had known what to say and how to say it to make him rethink his 'you're not going on a date' approach. He had also witnessed her ability to cry on cue, not that he knew her tears were fake. A flash briefly blinded the teenager and Liv blinked her eyes a couple of times. "Judy, would you stop taking pictures?!"

"I can't help it." She confessed lowing her camera. "You're going on your first date!"

"It's not a date!" Liv protested, but it fell on deaf ears.

"I took pictures for both Francine and Quinnie when they went on their first dates." Judy said. "I'm going to do the same for you."

"I thought this wasn't a date?" Russel asked and Liv put her hand on her forehead. Where was Quinn when Liv needed her?

As if sensing she was needed, Quinn came bouncing down the stairs with Santana and Brittany on her heels, all dressed in their Cheerio's uniform like they were most days. Liv dropped her hand from her face and walked over to the three with a 'Help me' look on her face.

"Quinn." She sighed. "Please tell dad that it's not a date." Hearing the pleading tone of her sisters' voice, Quinn turned to their father.

"Dad, Livy is not going on a date." She lied. "Finn and I wanted to see a movie and he invited Hank along, so I invited Liv along." Russel didn't look convinced.

"Then why didn't you invite your friends along?" He asked nodding his head at Brittany and Santana. Liv groaned and Santana stepped forward.

"Brittany and I have a Cheerios practice." She answered. "We're helping out the Cheerios who need a bit more help. It goes on from nine to midnight."

Russel looked surprised and Liv uncrossed her arms. "See?" She asked and sighed when Judy took yet another picture. "Judy!"

"That was the last one." She claimed holding up her hands. "Promise." Liv had a feeling that that was a lie, but never got the chance to open her mouth. Everyone's heads snapped towards the door when the bell sounded, but before Liv could even begin walking, Russel was opening the door.

"Hello, sir." Hank greeted. Quinn grimaced at his choice of outfit; a pair of slacks and a white button down, but it'd have to do for now. She realized that a suit probably wouldn't have gone over well considering he and Liv were going to the movies and Quinn was trying to convince her dad it wasn't a date. "I'm Liv's ride."

"Her ride?" Russel asked, still not believing that it wasn't a date. Liv rushed to the two men before pushing in front of her father.

"Dad, the movie starts in ten minutes." She claimed and pushed up on her toes before giving him a cheek. "Bye, Daddy." With that, Liv quickly grabbed Hank's arm and pulled him down the walkway. Russel turned back to Quinn.

"I thought you were going with them?" He asked and Quinn tried to think of an excuse.

"Finn's picking me up from the school." She lied and glanced at her friends who nodded before she looked back to her father. "I'm giving them a ride. We should go."

Once Quinn and her friends were gone, Russel closed the front door before turning to his wife who was looking at the pictures she took of Liv. "Quinn's not going with Liv, is she?" He asked and Judy shook her head.

"Mm-mm."

"Liv's going on a date, isn't she?"

"Mm-hm." Russel nodded.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

"How'd your date go?" Rachel asked as she mixed the cupcake batter in the large bowl.

It was now Wednesday. It had been four days since Liv and Hank's date, but she wouldn't talk about it. Everyone asked about it; Tina, Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel...multiple times, but neither Liv or Hank would talk. Santana and Brittany had asked a few times, but Liv figured they were asking for Quinn.

"It just did." Liv said just the timer on the island dinged and pulled open the door of the wall-oven open before taking out the pan of snicker-doodle cookies.

The two had been at Rachel's house all day baking for the bake sale which would be the last fundraiser for the Glee club. Both Mercedes and Tina had stopped by earlier to help out, but ended up quitting after Mercedes spilled cake batter on her new jacket. Now it was almost midnight and Liv and Rachel still had a lot of baking to do. Sue had once again lent out the services of her Cheerios, who would be manning booths and Rachel figured that popular cheerleaders would sell a lot more than loser Glee kids.

"It just did?" Rachel repeated as she stopped mixing and looked to her friend. "That's all you're gonna give me? Did you guys hold hands? Did you kiss? Are you boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Liv gave Rachel a look as she used a spatula to pull the cookies off of the pan and onto a plate. "I'm not answering any of those questions. This isn't third grade, you don't become boyfriend and girlfriend after one date."

"So the date went well?"

"No."

"So it went bad?"

"No," Liv said before shaking her head. "Yes- No! Stop asking me these stupid questions. You sound like a Cosmo for twelve year olds."

Rachel continued mixing and looking down at the batter. "If you told me something I wouldn't have to ask." Liv just gave her a look before reaching for the plastic wrap, only to find that it was empty.

"I have to get more plastic wrap." She said as she headed to the pantry. "Let it go."

* * *

"Quinn, I need to talk to you." Rachel said, catching the blonde by surprise.

The Glee club members and every single Cheerio the school had were inside of the gym either at booths or walking around the gym with boxes of the desserts Rachel and Liv had spent the entire night making. Somehow, Sue had gotten Figgins to due the scheduled career fair two months earlier than it was supposed to be. She had claimed that it would be weird for people to just being standing around in the gym eating cupcake.

Quinn was manning a cupcake station by the Police Departments career booth when Rachel came up to her. "A bit busy, Berry." She said gesturing to the people waiting for their cupcakes before going back to serving. Casting the blonde an annoyed glance, Rachel took a pair of gloves from the box on the table before going to the other side of Quinn and helping pass out the cupcakes.

"It's about Liv." Rachel said, getting Quinn's attention, but neither stopped what they were doing. "I think something went wrong on her date with Hank."

"And why would you think that?" Quinn asked. "Did she tell you that?"

Rachel shook her head as she passed out another cupcake. "She won't talk to anyone about it and every time I ask, she gets defensive. I might be overreacting or blowing it all out of proportion, but I'm really worried."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Quinn said, but Rachel shook her head.

"If it was nothing, she would've told me- or you, or Tina or Kurt." She replied. "What if Hank hurt her?" Realizing that Rachel wasn't going to give up, Quinn sighed.

"Stay here." She ordered the brunette before pulling off her gloves. Rachel didn't even have time to question it before Quinn started off towards where Hank and Finn were passing out drinks. Finn smiled when he saw her approaching.

"Taking a break?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I have to get the rest of the cupcakes from my car," She lied. "But there's too many for me to carry by myself. Do you mind if I borrow Hank?" Hank raised an eyebrow, but didn't protest when Quinn dragged him away without waiting for an answer.

"The parking lot is the other way." Hank informed Quinn as she dragged him out int the hallway. Quinn ignored his words and pulled him into the janitors closet a few feet away. "We're not going to the parking lot,are we- Ow!" He exclaimed when Quinn pushed him into the wall. "Watch it, man hands."

"What did you do to my sister?" She asked and Hank raised an eyebrow, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Liv...?" He asked and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"No, Christina Aguilera- yes, Liv!" She exclaimed and flicked him on the forehead.

"Stop abusing me!"

"What did you do to Liv?" Quinn questioned again. "She won't talk to anyone about your date and now Berry is in my ear because she's worried that you hurt Liv. So, I'm going to ask again..." She stepped into his space. "What. Did you. Do. To. Liv?" She punctuated each word or two with a poke to his firm chest.

"Stop." He ordered and grabbed her hand. "I didn't do anything to Liv, I swear."

"Then why is she acting so...un-Liv?" Quinn asked. "Tell me everything, right now."

* * *

Dakota Stanley grimaced as he looked over the New Directions. This? This is what they gave him to work with? He should've mentioned that it cost double his normal rate to work a miracle.

Handing one of his binders to Tina, he held out another to Artie, only to pull it back before the wheelchair bound kid could take it and instead handed it to Mercedes.

"Okay," He began once all the binders were handed out. "Please examine your personalized menus. This is what you are going to be eating for the next month.

"Uh," Mercedes began. "Mine just says coffee." Dakota simply gave her a nod.

"What's smelt?" Rachel asked as Liv flipped open her own book from where she stood on the other side of Finn and next to Hank.

"A pungent, low-carb, fresh water fish." Rachel grimaced and Liv raised her own hand.

Dakota pointed at her. "Yes?"

"Mine says personality." Dakota nodded in confirmation as he stopped in front of her.

"Yes," He said. "You're gonna need a good one because you have nothing going on...here." He gestured to her chest and Liv immediately crossed her arms- regretting wearing a black tank top.

"Okay," He began. "Let's start with today's business; Artie, you're cut." Everyone looked surprised, but Artie seemed confused. "You're not trying hard enough."

"At what?" He questioned and Dakota gave him a look.

"At walking." Artie looked down and Liv immediately felt bad for him and whoever the hell birthed Dakota Stanley. "We can't be wheeling you around in every number, it throws off the whole dynamic...and it's depressing."

"What the hell?" Liv asked quietly, looking up at Finn who was just as concerned.

"So, you're kicking him out?" Mercedes demanded, stopping Dakota in his walk down of the line.

"Mm-hm." The short man confirmed and put his hands on his hips. "Also, you." He jabbed his thumb toward the door. "Yous gotta go, Effie." Mercedes mouth popped open and she looked ready to hit him.

"You can't kick people out because you don't like the way they look!" Kurt exclaimed and Dakota set his eyes on the Sophomore.

"Uh, why don't you shut your face gash and stay away from aerosol cans because you could burst into flames any second." Liv had enough.

"Okay, that's it!" She yelled as she broke out of line and stalked up to Dakota. "Who the hell do you think you are to insult us?" She demanded poking him in the chest. Hank realized that it must've been a habit both Fabray sisters got from their father. "We're paying you to help and teach us, not judge us and kick us out based on our weight, sexuality- which you have no business assuming- or our ability to walk, you overpriced, egotistical gremlin!"

They were shocked; all of them, especially Quinn. She knew Liv had a tendency to bottle everything up and let it all out at the last second, but she- nor anyone else- had been expecting that to come from her lanky frame. She had shocked everyone...

Except Dakota.

He simply looked bored with his arms crossed. "Are you done?" He asked sounding equally as bored as he looked. "Good, because now you're out. An outburst like that is ridiculously unprofessional and if you can't hide your emotions, how do you expect to be a performer?" He asked condescendingly. "Just by looking at you I can tell that you are a no talent, harpy voiced, little Lima Loser." He spat and Liv flinched. "Oh, are you gonna cry?" Dakota teased. "You have no consistancy; first your this macho big girl who wants to stand up for her no talent friends and now you're crying like a baby."

Rachel looked at Quinn, expecting her to do something, only to see that the blonde simply stood between her friends with an unfeeling mask on her face. 'How could she just stand by and let Dakota say these things to Liv?' Rachel thought.

"That's enough!" Finn yelled, breaking out of line and everyone looked to him. "You honestly think we're just gonna stand here and let you bag on us to make yourself feel good? Go find another Glee club to harass because I quit!"

"Me t-too." Tina stuttered. Mercedes tossed her binder onto the floor.

"Let's roll, Artie." She said taking hold of his wheelchair and pushing him towards Finn and Liv.

"Great!" Dakota exclaimed. "Great! You know; separate the weak from the chaff. That's perfect!" Tina put her arms around Liv and began ushering her towards the door, but Rachel called out to them all when Finn began to follow.

"Wait!" She called and they all, reluctantly, stopped and turned to face them. Looking from one face to another- Finn's pissed off one, Artie's ashamed one and Liv's teary eyes- Rachel knew exactly what she needed to do; She needed to think about something other than herself. "Barbara Streisand."

"...What?" Mercedes asked, not understanding. Not that any of them did.

"When Barbara was a young entrepreneur, everyone told her in order to be a star she'd have to get a nose job." Rachel turned to Dakota. "Thankfully, she refused."

"Where's this going, lentil?"

"Where it's going is that we don't nee you." She informed him before looking back to her friends. "Let's face it; We're never gonna be as good of dancers as Vocal Adrenalin. We're gonna win because...we're different and that's what makes us special."

"They told J-Lo her booty was to big." Mercedes offered as she went to stand with Rachel.

"Curtis Mayfield didn't become successful until he became paralyzed." Artie added in as he wheeled himself over with Tina and Kurt, leaving Liv and Finn alone at the door.

"Kristen Stewart is one of the most socially awkward celebrities and she's been in several critically acclaimed movies." Liv sniffed as she swiped at her eyes. Finn smiled.

"Jim Abbott." Finn added as he and Liv joined their friends.

"I have no idea who that is." Kurt admitted.

"He was a one armed pitcher for the Yankees." Finn informed everyone. "He pitched a no hitter."

"Misfits, socially awkward people with flat chest...what's your point?" Dakota asked and Rachel smiled at him as she walked to him.

"Our point is," She said. "You're fired." Rachel glanced down at Dakota Stanley who stood about three inches below her. "And I'm taller than you." Dakota rolled his eyes.

"Barely." He sighed. "Fine, I'll leave, but not before I get my money."

Liv scoffed. "Oh, that is so not happening." Shrugging, Dakota grabbed his bag from where it sat on the piano before leaving the room. Once he was gone, Rachel turned to her friends.

"We need to celebrate and we have eight thousand dollars to blow." She announced. "Let's go get some pizza!" Her friends whooped and hollered in agreement as they followed her out of the door, the three Cheerios silently going after them. Finn went to follow after, but was stopped by a small hand.

"Finn, wait." Turning back, Finn saw Liv looked up at him.

"What's up?"

"Thank you." She said. "For standing up for me, I mean. The last thing I wanted was for a guy half a foot shorter than me to make me cry in front of all my friends."

Finn gave her a smile and put his arm on her shoulder. "No problem. You might be my girlfriend's little sister, but you're also my friend. I wouldn't let anyone make you cry."

Giving him a grateful smile, Liv took one of Finn's hands and they left the choir room to catch up to their friends.

"So, tell me Finn." Liv began as they walked down the hall. "What do you like on your pizza?"

* * *

Finn hadn't mentioned the stage.

They were all at the pizza place; a family owned business that was halfway filled. The only place in Lima with food that was remotely edible was Breadstix and no one really wanted to miss the next week of school because of food poisoning so Finn had the brilliant idea of going to the next town over where he and the football team had eaten after one of their away games.

Finn, however, had forgotten to mention the stage where customers were free to perform if they so wished. Ever since they arrived, some member of the New Directions or another was on the stage singing their hearts out. The customers loved it though, which only encouraged hem all the more.

Liv was the only one who hadn't been on stage.

At the moment, she sat in a booth with Quinn, Finn and Tina while Mercedes and Santana sang Lady Gaga's Just Dance with most of the glee club and customers dancing in the small space provided near the stage. Tina was talking to Liv about her the paper she had due in Word History while they tried not to take notice of the fact that Quinn and Finn were making out right across from them.

Pulling away from her boyfriend, Quinn cleared her throat. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, Tina come with me."

Tina wasn't good at being put on the spot. "I-I, uh- I don't n-need to go." Since they first time they met, Liv honestly thought that Tina's stutter was real.

"Not a request." Quinn left the booth and Tina looked at Liv who simply shrugged. She had no idea what her sister could want with the goth, but she guess that it wasn't threatening...probably.

It wasn't long after the two girls had gone that Finn cleared his own throat to get Liv's attention. "So," He began, once he had it. "How is everything going with you?" Liv shrugged. "Everything okay with school? Quinn...Hank?"

That's when Liv finally realized what was happening. Quinn hadn't left with Tina because she wanted a bathroom partner, she wanted Liv and Finn to be alone so he could get a few answers out of her.

"Really Finn?" Liv asked. "Quinn put you up to this, didn't she?"

"She's just worried." He defended quickly and Liv scoffed. "She told me what happened between you and Hank." Liv's eyebrows raised up.

"How did she even find out?" She demanded. "I did tell anybody and the only other person she could've found out from was-" Searching the room of the pizzeria with her eyes, they narrowed when they landed on Hank who was talking to Artie. "I'm gonna kill him."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Finn claimed and Liv scoffed again. "I'm serious."

Liv pushed her bottle aside and leaned on the table with her crossed arms. "So, you're telling me that on your first date with Quinn, you tried to kiss her but she got nervous and threw up on you?" If one of his friends had been telling him that story, Finn would be laughing out loud, but he knew that would only drive Liv away and Quinn would kill him. Not to mention, Finn would feel like crap until Liv forgave him.

"No," He answered truthfully. "But I did end up spilling all of my Coke on her at the end of the movie. We were watching Kung Fu Panda..."

* * *

 _Quinn and Finn where both laughing lightly with the rest of the theater as they watch the animated panda, Po, keep the Dragon Scroll away from Shifu's evil kid, Tai Lung, through very humerus means. They laughed once again when both Po and Tai Lung were scrambling to climb a crumbling building, resulting in Tai Lung being hit with all the roofing tiles being sent back by Po's fumbling feet.  
_

 _The laughs were, however, over when Tai Lung managed to hurt Po, leaving the panda in the center of a shallow crater they had created, as he went to get the Dragon Scroll. Seeing how Finn was reacting, Quinn was glad that they weren't the only teenagers in attendance._

 _That wasn't when the date hit a little snag. That came when Tai Lung hi Po, causing him to hit the leopard back, sending him flying through a stone wall._

 _Finn, who had been very interested in the plot, yelled out in glee with the rest of the theater. However, unlike the rest of the theater, Finn threw his hands up in the air and accidentally squeezed his cup a little too hard._

 _"FINN!" Quinn screeched as all of his soda rained down on her white dress and blue sweater._

* * *

Liv laughed out loud. She tried to cover her mouth to stop the laughs from coming out, but it didn't help.

"I'm sorry!" She laughed, clearing her throat as she tried to stop laughing. "I'm sorry! I don't mean to laugh."

"Don't be." Finn told her. "It was kind of funny...or, at least, the kids in front of us thought so. Anyway, at the end of our date, Quinn still gave me a kiss despite the fact that she was covered in sticky soda."

"Really?" Finn opened his mouth so say yes, but it wouldn't come out.

"Well, I'm sure she would have if her thirteen year old sister hadn't opened the door and thrown an empty box of Cheeze-Its at us." Liv scratched the back of her neck.

"Sorry about that." She apologized. "She ate the last of my Cheeze-Its and I was in a very bad place after binge watching two seasons of Supernatural to get ready for the season three premiere."

"What I'm trying to say is," Finn began, bringing them back to their original conversation. "So you did something embarrassing. Who doesn't? You just need to remember that this is your first date of many; so don't be afraid to have fun with it. Who cares if you do something embarrassing now and again? If Hank likes you, he'll put up with it."

Liv looked over at Hank who looked so happy and carefree. Was it possible that she was thinking too much about this? I mean, she did vomit on him, but he didn't seem to care.

Looking back to Finn, Liv grabbed his hand from across the table. "Thank you, Finn. You're a good friend." He smiled at her as she stood up and watched as she made her way over to Hank. Artie had enough sense to roll away when he saw that she wanted to talk to Hank.

"Hey," He greeted. "I thought you were avoiding m-" But he didn't get to finish as Liv had grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him down low enough before planting a kiss right on his lips. "...Me." He finished when she pulled away. Luckily, the two were far enough to the side so that no one was paying much attention to them.

"I'm sorry for throwing up on you." She apologized. "I just got nervous and then I spent the entire week overthinking it and..." She shook her head. "Can we restart, please?"

"Of course." Hank nodded before holding out his hand. "Hi," He greeted. "I'm Hank."

Liv decided to humor him and took his hand. "Liv." She reintroduced. "So, Hank. Would you like to sing a song with me?"

"I'd love to."

Liv and Hank made it to the stage just as Mercedes and Santana were walking down and they quickly climbed up the few steps before anyone else had a chance to jump on stage.

"Do you know the words?" Liv asked as Hank saw her choice in song.

"Who doesn't?" Liv grinned before passing him a microphone and pressing play on the karaoke machine.

" _I miss the taste of a sweeter life_." Hank started. " _I miss the conversation. I'm searching for a song tonight. I'm changing all of the stations._ "

" _I like to think that we had it all._ " Liv took over. " _We drew a map to a better place- ooh-ah, but on that road I took a fall. Oh baby why did you run away?_ "

" _I was there for you in your darkest times._ " The two sang. " _I was there for you in your darkest nights._ "

"B _ut I wonder where were you?_ " They sang with a little simple, dance when the beat got louder. " _When I was at my worst, down on my knees and you said you had my back. So I wonder where were you? When all the roads you took came back to me! So I'm following the map that leads to you! The map that leads to you- Ain't nothing I can do! The map that leads to you- Following, following, following to you. The map that leads to you- Ain't nothing I can do! The map that leads to you- Following, following, following!_ "

" _I hear your voice in my sleep at night._ " Liv sang as she walked down from the stage, Hank simply jumped straight off. " _Hard to resist temptation, 'cause something strange has come over me and I can't get over you._ "

" _No, I just can't get over you!_ " Hank sang back as Liv made her way over to one of the near by booths occupied by Brittany and Santana and sat on the table.

" _I was there for you in your darkest times._ " The two sang as Hank ran through the dance floor where people were clapping along with the beat. " _I was there for you in your darkest nights-_ "

" _But I wonder where were you?_ " They sang when the beat got louder. " _When I was at my worst, down on my knees and you said you had my back. So I wonder where were you? When all the roads you took came back to me! So I'm following the map that leads to you! The map that leads to you- Ain't nothing I can do! The map that leads to you- Following, following, following to you. The map that leads to you- Ain't nothing I can do! The map that leads to you- Following, following, following!_ "

No one in the restaurant noticed the figure standing near the front doors, watching the teenagers sing.

Will had only made the two hour drive to see his Glee club to tell them that he had reacted badly when Rachel had criticized his dance moves and that he should've stayed with the Glee club and been an adult about the situation, but watching them now dancing and singing inside the little pizzeria, Will realized that they had been just fine without him.

" _Oh, I was there for you all in you darkest times._ " Hank sang as Liv, unabashedly, climbed onto the booth table.

" _Oh, I was there for you in your darkest nights._ " She sang back as Hank made his way over to her table.

" _Oh, I was there for you all in your darkest times._ "

" _Oh, I was there for you..._ " Hank held his hand out and helped Liv jump down from the table as the tempo, once again, got louder.

" _But I wonder where were you?_ " They sang and the rest of the Glee club didn't hesitate to join in. " _When I was at my worst, down on my knees and you said you had my back. So I wonder where were you? When all the roads you took came back to me! So I'm following the map that leads to you!_ "

" _The map that leads to you-_ " They all continued when Liv ran over to Artie and began pushing him in his chair around the restaurant. Neither the New Directions or the other customers hesitated before jumping into the improv dance line. " _Ain't nothing I can do! The map that leads to you- Following, following, following to you. The map that leads to you- Ain't nothing I can do! The map that leads to you- Following, following, following!_ "

Everybody, including the staff, clapped after the song was over and Liv gave a very over dramatic bow in appreciation before she spotted Will at the door. Passing her microphone to Tina, Liv rushed over to her Spanish teacher.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, but she had a smile on her face so Will figured she wasn't mad.

"I came to apologize." He told her honestly and she raised an eyebrow. "I shouldn't have abandoned you guys like I did. I was wrong for that."

Liv shifted in her spot. "Well, I haven't exactly been around either." She reminded him. "So, how about we make a deal; I will show up more if you promise not to leave us again. I mean, if you hadn't noticed, we kinda need you."

Will smiled. "It's a deal."

"Now, c'mon." Liv took his hands. "We ordered, like, three hundred dollars worth of pizza and we're gonna need help getting rid of it."

* * *

It wasn't until two hours later that Will informed everyone that it was time to get home before their parents got worried. Liv and Quinn dropped Rachel, Brittany and Finn off at their respective homes before going to their own where Judy gave them a very long talk about responsibility and calling when they knew they wouldn't be hope until very late before letting them go upstairs.

Liv was in her room, once again trying to find the right combination of words for her song when she heard a small knock.

"Come in." She called and Quinn entered with two mugs in her hands. "Is that coffee?" Liv asked setting aside her guitar as Quinn used her foot to shut the door.

"Decaf." She confirmed before going over to the corner of the room and handing a mug to Liv. Quinn then sat down in the pod chair that sat facing the blue and purple bean bag chair Liv sat on. Quinn had always secretly loved Liv's pod chair; the blue inside was comfy and the white outside was covered in stickers, and magazine clippings.

Liv sipped at her coffee- it was sweet just how she liked it- before looking to her sister. "I saw you." She blurted out and Quinn looked confused. "With Puck."

Quinn got a panicked look on her face as she sat up. "Liv-"

"Don't worry." She interrupted. "I didn't tell Finn and I'm not going to. What you do is your business and I-" But Liv stopped when she saw Quinn's face. Her eyes were teary and downcast as her chest hitched. "Quinn? Quinn, what's wrong?" Quinn suddenly began sobbing softly and Liv immediately put her mug down before getting up. "Quinn?" Taking her cup, Liv put it on the small table next to the chair before taking her sisters hands. "Quinn, what's wrong." But she just shook her head. "Quinn, you're scaring me! What's wrong?!" Quinn said something, but Liv couldn't make it out over her sobs. "What? I can't understand you."

"I'm pregnant." She confessed and Liv froze. Had Quinn really say that she was...?

"It's Puck's?" Quinn nodded.

I didn't tell him, though." She said. "I'm going to tell Finn that it's his." Liv's eyes widened.

"Quinn!" She exclaimed lowly. "You can't tell him that! You have to tell Puck the truth!" Quinn shook her head. "I'm serious! This could change his entire life! You can't just let him believe that Puck's baby is his! You have to tell the truth!"

"No!" Quinn sobbed. "You can't tell him! You can't tell him that I cheated on him! He'd hate me! Please, Liv!"

"Okay, okay! I won't!" Liv said as she pulled her sister into a hug. "I won't tell him. I promise."

The two stayed like that for who knows how long with Quinn just crying and Liv trying to comfort her. What was she going to do? She had promised that she wouldn't tell Finn, but a baby was life changing. So, Liv had two options; The first was to keep her promise to Quinn and let Finn believe the baby was his and the second was to break Quinn's trust and tell Finn and Puck the truth.

What the hell were they going to do?


	5. Secrets

Chapter Five: Secrets  
Episode: Preggers

* * *

Alicia Moffet as Liv Fabaray  
Voice claim: Emma Heesters & Christina Grimmie

Ben Bledsoe as Hank Saunders  
Voice Claim: Ben Bledsoe

* * *

Chapter Songs

Sirens by Cher Lloyd

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Quinn dropped the bombshell that she was, not only, pregnant, but pregnant with her boyfriends best friends baby and Liv hadn't been sure how to act. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't avoiding both Quinn and Finn, but who could blame her? Every time she saw Quinn she wanted to ask if she had told Finn yet and every time she saw Finn she wanted to tell him the truth about the baby.

It was a double edged sword; either Quinn would be furious at Liv for telling Finn the truth or Finn would hate her for not telling him the truth. Liv was trying to prepare herself for the oncoming months because she knew that eventually the secret would come out and when it did, she was either going to lose her sister or the big brother she always wanted.

To keep her mind off of Quinn's baby drama, Liv occupied herself; she hung out with her other friends, she worked on her song- hell, she even went to the spa with her stepmother just to get away from Quinn.

But it was now Saturday night and Judy was out with her friends. Liv knew for a fact that her dad was with his secretary at the Lima Bean Motel, so it was just her at the house. She knew that Quinn's Cheerio practice would be over at six, which gave Liv only fifteen minutes to figure out to where she would escape.

"Liv," Rachel greeted in surprise at seeing her friend standing on her front porch at- Rachel checked the clock next to the door- five fifty-nine in the evening. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," She began as she stepped past Rachel and into the house. She turned just in time to see Rachel close the door. "You said earlier that your dads were going to the opera in Lakewood, so I figured I'd keep you company." Liv held up the cloth bag in her hand. "How would you feel about a girls night? It'll just be me and you though because Brittany and Tina are helping Kurt out with something, Quinn's still at Cheerio's practice with Satan and Mercedes is at some church thing with her parents. I brought RENT and How Harry Met Sally."

Those seemed to be the magic words because only a few moments later, both Rachel and Liv were in their pajamas and set up in the living room on the couch.

Thing's however, seemed to stray away from movies after the pizza they ordered had arrived and Liv stated that she was hungry enough to eat the entire thing herself, prompting Rachel to dare her to do exactly that, but they didn't stop there.

Moving themselves into the kitchen, Rachel pulled down a jar of those disgusting pickled eggs her dad liked and dared Liv to eat every last one. After that it was the industrial sized jar of olives, then two cans of whipped cream, an entire chocolate cake that had been given to the Berry's by their neighbor, an entire bottle of hot sauce, a large can of pumpkin pie filling and, lastly, an entire bottle of grapefruit juice that had been sitting in the kitchen pantry for three months.

Liv had finished every single thing given to her and her stomach ended up protruding after everything she had eaten. After being crowned by Rachel with one of her old pageant crowns for completing her dares, Liv and Rachel finally went back into the living room to continue watching the movie they had abandoned. It wasn't until the movie was over and Rachel got up to put another in that Liv began feeling strange.

"Rachel," She called slowly. "I don't feel so good."

* * *

"Rachel!" LeRoy called as he followed his husband into the house. "Buttercup, we're back!" He frowned when he didn't hear Rachel call back. It was never this quiet in the house- especially in the mornings; Rachel was always up at six AM on the dot with her very loud music and Hiram was usually up at the same time so he could make breakfast. While it was a school day, it was only seven, meaning that he and Hiram should be hearing that God awful song playing through the house.

"She probably went to school early." Hiram suggested as he picked up their bags. "I'm gonna go take these to our room. LeRoy nodded as his husband disappeared up the stairs. They had gotten breakfast at the hotel they were staying at the previous night, so there was no need for him to make anything. That didn't mean he wasn't going to. Crepes sounded amazing at the moment.

Making his way to the kitchen after he locked the door, LeRoy was about to go to the fridge when he heard a strange heaving sound coming from the door across the hall. It was the bathroom underneath the stairs, but it was barely used; Rachel had her own bathroom and Hiram would rather die than use any toilet other than the one he imported from Japan.

Going to the door, LeRoy opened it just in time to hear a very violent retching sound.

Inside was a very strange sight; Rachel lay in the tub with her left leg dangling out and in her hand she held- what LeRoy figured was- a jump rope with the plastic hand grips cut off. The rope went over the shower curtain railing and then went down and looped around the exposed piper underneath the sink before it was tied around the handle of the toilet where Rachel's friend Liv was hunched over and throwing up inside.

She stopped after a moment only to restart once again and throw up for thirty seconds straight. Once she stopped again, Rachel pulled on her string, seemingly in her sleep, and the toilet flushed. What could the have possible done last night that would have Liv so sick? LeRoy knew it couldn't have been alcohol because the cabinet where they kept their alcohol was in the dining room which he had walked through to get to the kitchen and he had seen that the lock was still in place and, through the glass doors, he could see there was no bottles missing. 'Poor thing,' LeRoy though. 'Must have the flu.'

It wasn't until LeRoy re-entered the kitchen to grab a glass of water for Liv that he noticed all the empty jars, containers and wrappers that lay on the kitchen island; an olive jar, a hot sauce bottle- the list went on and on. Remembering what kind of girls both Liv and Rachel were whenever they got together, LeRoy finally realized what really happened.

"Oh," He chuckled. "Hiram is not going to believe this."

LeRoy and Hiram were understanding enough that they didn't wake the girls up and make them go to school that Monday. Instead, they called the Fabray house- getting Judy- and explained what had happened before she arrived to pick up her stepdaughter.

Luckily for Rachel, she hadn't participated in the daring's, she had only doled them out, so she was able to go back to school the next day. Liv, however, was out until the next week on doctors orders.

That's what led to Will knocking on the front door of the Fabray home. It took a few moments since she had been upstairs checking on Liv, but Judy eventually came and opened the door.

"Mr. Schuester," She breathed in confusion and Will was honestly surprised she knew his name. "Uh, hello. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here about Liv." He told her. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Judy stepped back and pulled open the door so he could enter.

"How did you know my name?" Will asked, turning around as the blonde closed the door. "If you don't mind my asking."

"Quinn's parent/teacher conferences last year." She told him. "Plus, Liv talks about you all the time."

Will raised an eyebrow. "She does?" Judy nodded with a smile.

"Almost everyday." She revealed. "Is something going on in class that I should know about?" She inquired, wondering why he had stopped by.

"Oh, uh, no." Will told her. "Students aren't allowed to take language focused classes until Sophomore year, Liv's still a Freshman. I actually came by to talk to you about her absences." Judy nodded in understanding. It hadn't escaped her notice how many days Liv had been missing. "I noticed that it didn't start until a couple of months ago. Not to pry, but I'm wondering if there's something going on here at her home that I should know about-"

"Nothings wrong." Judy assured him as she moved passed him into the living room and he followed. She sat down on the couch and gestured for him to take a seat also. "In the beginning she had just joined Glee club and she was just trying to...adjust. Liv has never been a fan of change."

"And what about now?" Will asked. "She hasn't been to school since last Friday and it's Thursday now."

"She's sick." Judy told him and quickly explained when Will began to reply. "And I know she uses that excuse a lot, but this time she actually is sick." That's when both she and Will heard the choking retching sounds coming from upstairs.

"Oh," Well, Will hadn't been expecting that. "What happened? Is it a fever?"

"Liv ate and drank some things she shouldn't." She told him. "Not alcohol. Stuff like hot sauce and expired grapefruit juice." More retching was heard from upstairs. "Doctor says that she'll be fine with a bit of medicine. She'll be back in school by Monday."

"That's good." Will stood and Judy followed. "Well, thank you for explaining this to me. I was just worried."

"I get it." Judy assured him. "If anything, I'm glad that there's someone at McKinley other than Quinn and Rachel who's looking after her. She's not the easiest person to get along with."

"I've noticed." Will moved back towards the foyer, but Judy stopped him.

"Mr. Schuester," He turned back to face him.

"Yes?"

"I, uh...I just wanted to thank you." She told him suddenly. "Liv has been living with us since she was six years old, but she's never actually felt like she belonged anywhere. After her mom died, she was just so quiet and I've tried to be a mother to her, but she always resisted- she resisted everyone, actually, but you...you've helped her in ways that I couldn't; she smiles now and I hear her singing in her bedroom and, in the first time in eight years, she has friends. Now in the morning when Liv wakes up, she looks forward to going to school and when she comes home she tells me all about her day." Judy chuckled softly. "She's said more to me in the last two months than she has in the last eight years and that's because of you."

Will gave Judy a smile and put a hand on her shoulder. "Liv is one of the most amazing teenagers I now." He told her. "But she didn't become like this on her own. I honestly didn't know much about Liv's home life other than she was Quinn's younger sister, but now I do and now I know that you've raised her for more than half of her life. You should be proud, Mrs. Fabray." He told her. "Because Liv is the girl she is now because of you."

"Thank you for that, Mr. Schuester, but you're wrong." Will shook his head immediately.

"You said she resisted when you tried to be a parent to her." He reminded. "But you did something amazing. Instead of just leaving her be and accepting that she didn't want you in her life, you did the something that you didn't have to; you pushed...and that's more than most parents do for their own children."

* * *

Like Judy promised Liv was at school on Monday morning.

However, Liv was beginning to go stir crazy in the house. Russel was usually out at work, Judy was either with her friends or Pilates and Quinn was always at Cheerio's practice. That's when she realized something;

She wasn't just avoiding Quinn, Quinn was avoiding her.

"You still haven't told Finn, have you?" Liv asked as she fell into step next to her sister. Realizing that Quinn was walking with someone, Liv looked over to Brittany who seemed curious to what they were talking about. "Britt, there's a cat outside who wants to talk to you."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, but Brittany's eyes simply got wide before she pushed Quinn away- lightly, of course- and grabbed Liv by the shoulders. "Where?" She asked simply.

"By the ramp in the back of the school." Brittany didn't hesitate before she began running down the all. "I'm coming, Lord Tubbington!" Quinn looked to her sister in question.

"In the last couple of days, I've learned that the more ridiculous the lie, the more likely Brittany will believe it." She answered the unasked question. "Now your turn. When are you going to tell Finn about the baby that's not even his?"

Quinn quickly grabbed Liv the the arm before opening the nearest door and dragging them through. It just so happened to be a janitors closet.

"Are you crazy!?" Quinn demanded. "You can't just go around saying stuff like that in the middle of the hallway!"

"I'm gonna take that as a no." Liv nodded. "Does that mean your rethinking about shattering Finn's life?"

"I'm still telling him that it's his baby, if that's what you mean." Quinn replied and Liv sighed. "I thought you said you were going to support me, no matter what I decided to do."

"And I am." Liv assured her. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to agree with all your choices. You're about to turn Finn into a teen dad instead of owning up to your mistakes. He is my friend and your boyfriend and if you're the girl I thought you were, you'd tell both Finn and Puck the truth." Liv moved to open the door, but Quinn grabbed her wrist before she could turn the knob.

"You're not gonna tell, are you?" Quinn asked meekly and Liv stared at her for a moment before shaking her head.

"I promised you that I wouldn't." She reminded her. "But that doesn't mean that I'll be happy about it."

* * *

"Tina- Tina," Will began calmly as he approached her. She stood in the middle of the choir room trying to sing the song that he had given her, but she kept stuttering or forgetting the words. "You can't keep jumping to the end of the song."

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Schue." Tina apologized and Will sighed. It wasn't her fault, it was most likely his. Maybe she wasn't ready for a solo.

"It's okay, Tina." He assured her as the rest of the Glee club began to trickle into the room. Liv was one of the last to enter with Rachel by her side and Will called her over. He had always noticed that Tina tended to stutter less when she was around Liv,

"Yeah, Mr. Schue?" Liv asked once she got to them and Will put his hand on Tina's shoulder.

"Tina's having a little trouble with the song she's singing." He informed her as he reached behind Tina and grabbed the sheet music before handing it Liv who looked it over. "You think you can help?"

"Well," She sighed flipping the page. "Here's tip number one; this is the wrong song for Tina." Will raised an eyebrow and Liv felt the need to explain. "Skylar Grey is awesome, there's no disputing that." She said. "But it's not the best song for Tina's voice; Skylar Grey's songs usually have a consistant low tone, Tina needs to either start low and get high or start high and stay high. If it's okay, I might have one that's better for her." Will stepped back and motioned for her to take over and she gave him a smile. "Thank you."

Liv rushed over to where the other Glee members sat and went up to the top of the platform where Finn sat and whispered something in his ear. Only a moment later he nodded and followed Liv down down the platform. He went over to the drums and took a seat while Liv whispered something in Artie's ear and he, too, nodded before wheeling himself towards Finn and where he was given a guitar. Everyone- including Will- was confused.

Artie began strumming on the drums in a faintly familiar tune before Finn joined in with the drums. Then Liv joined in.

" _I carry the weight of you in my heavy heart._ " She sang standing next to Tina. " _And the wind is so icy...I am numb. I carry the weight of you heading back to start. With a thousand eye on me, I stumble on. I am tired, I'm growing older-_ " She continued. " _I'm getting weaker everyday, yeah. I carry the weight of you...I carry the weight of you._ "

" _Lay!_ " She belted out, startling mostly everyone who had been expecting a change in tune. " _Down! Here...beside me in the shallow water! Beside me where the sun is shining on us still._ " Liv twirled her hand in a 'let's go' motion to Tina who shook her head, but Liv gave her a look.

" _Lay! Down! Here..._ " They sang together and Will was surprised that Liv was purposefully using her own voice to drown out Tina's. He expected something like that from Rachel, but not her. " _Beside me in the hallowed water! Beside me where the silver living stays until the sirens calling._ "

" _We follow the sun down low, 'til we hit the night._ " Liv continued. " _And you hold me so tightly...it's hard to breath. Oh- ooh, oh...And I'm tried, I'm growing older. I'm getting weaker everyday, yeah. We follow the sun down low...we follow the sun down low!_ "

" _Lay! Down! Here..._ " Will was once again surprised. Not at Liv, but at Tina; she had joined in without being told to and her voice was a lot stronger than it had been before. " _Beside me in the shallow water! Beside me where the sun is shining on us still. Lay! Down! Here...beside me in the hallowed water! Beside me where the silver lining stays until the sirens calling!_ "

" _The sirens calling!_ " Liv sang. " _Yeah, I'm tried, I'm growing older. I'm getting weaker everyday, yeah-_ "

" _I am drowning._ " Tina took over. " _And you're stealing every breath! Take me away and just_ -"

" _Lay! Down! Here..._ " Both girls sang. " _Beside me in the shallow water! Beside me where the sun is shining on us still! Lay! Down! Here...beside me in the hallowed water! Beside me where the silver lining stays until-_ "

" _The sirens calling!_ " Tina continued on her own. " _The sirens calling!_ "

Artie finished out the last few notes on his guitar before the club erupted in supportive applause. Liv forced Tina to take a bow before sending her over to sit with their friends. Will pulled Liv over to the side while Tina was praised by the rest of the glee club members.

"I have to admit," He began. "Drowning her out to force her to take control. It was clever." Liv looked extremely proud of herself.

"Yeah," She grinned. "Manipulation is something I learned living with two older sisters; Francine wasn't too bad so I usually only used my powers to screw with Quinn's head when she pissed me off." Will just chuckled and shook his head. He could see Liv being a very annoying younger sister...in a good way.

"Either way, it was something I should've thought of to help her. You might just have a future doing this; coaching a glee club."

"Mr. Schue, are you recruiting me?" Will simply smiled.

"Maybe," He teased as he picked up the small stack of sheet music he had sitting on the piano. "But we've got four years to talk about that." Leading her over to the rest of the glee members.

"Okay guys, this week we're gonna be singing a couple of songs from West Side Story." He told them as he began passing out the sheet music.

"Uh," Liv raised her hand. "What is West Side Story?" Rachel took her own sheet from Mr. Schue before looking to her friend.

"You've seen West Side Story before." She reminded. "We watched it when you stayed the night over my house last week, remember?" Liv thought for a moment.

"I remember that you insulted my honor by insinuating that I couldn't eat an entire pizza on my own and, somehow, that led to me staying home for an entire week." Rachel snorted, but stopped when Liv glared at her.

"Well," Rachel said. "West Side Story is the classic tale of two people from opposite social worlds who fall in lov-" But she stopped because Liv began fake snoring.

"I'm bored already." Rachel rolled her eyes before looking down at her own sheet music. A frown quickly covered her face when she realized Mr. Schue gave her the wrong sheets.

"Excuse me," Rachel called and Will turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "This isn't the right key."

"No." He told her, knowing she wouldn't take what he was about to say well. "It's actually the right key."

"No, no, this is the alto part."

Will nodded "Yep. Tina's doing the solo."

"This is going to go well." Liv sighed as she sat down on the arm of Artie's wheelchair. He didn't seem to mind, mostly because he was too busy watching the oncoming temper tantrum of Rachel Berry along with everyone else.

In usual Rachel fashion, she ended up storming out of the room with a dramatic slam of the door. Liv figured that she should go after her, but she honestly didn't feel like listening to the English Tele-Novella that was Rachel. She knew that probably made her a bad friend, but it was the truth.

* * *

"Liv, I need you."

"Honestly, I never expected those words to come out of your mouth."

After Rachel's dramatic exit from the choir room, rehearsal had gone smoothly enough before everyone left for their classes.

Liv had just gotten out of her English class and was attempting to get into her locker when Kurt had approached her. Now he was giving her a look that clearly told her that whatever he needed was serious.

"What do you need Kurt?" Liv asked before pointing at the boy. "And don't say for me to change my style." Kurt looked at Liv's slightly too big dark green sweater, black slip dress and dirty white sneakers.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you had worn shoes that actually go with that dress."

"Goodbye Kurt." Liv closed her locker and began to walk away, but Kurt grabbed her before she could get too far.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized quickly and Liv crossed her arms.

"Accepted. Now what do you need?" She asked. "Chap stick, power foundation? Because you'd be better off going to Quinn. You two are closer in skin ton-"

"Nothing like that." He assured her. "I've noticed how close you and Finn have been getting and I was wondering if you could talk to him about getting me an audition for the football team."

Liv was quiet. What the hell was going on in her life? Quinn was pregnant, her boyfriend wasn't the father, Rachel was having yet another diva moment and now Kurt wanted to join the football team? When did her life become a middle class version of Beverly Hills 90210?

"Okay, first of all-" She began when she realized she had been staring at Kurt for the last minute without saying anything. "It's called a tryout, not an audition. Second of all, why the hell would you want to join the football team? They haven't won a game in six years and Coach Tanaka is the meanest teacher at McKinley after Coach Sylvester. He made Rachel cry because it took her thirty minutes to run a mile."

"It's my dad." Kurt explained. "I lied and told him that I was on the football team and now he's coming to see me play on Friday. That's why I need your help."

"Kurt, you don't even like football." Liv reminded him. "You said that it was a primitive game of catch and run and that you'd wear sandals with socks before you played. Plus, how psyched do you think those neanderthals are gonna be when a kid of your...sexual orientation joins their team?"

"I'm not gay." Kurt denied immediately. "And didn't you just tell off that Dakota guy off for assuming that about me?"

Liv nodded. "Yes, I did, but he didn't know you. I, on the other hand, do." Kurt looked uncomfortable and worried that someone might overhear, so Liv lowered her voice. "Look; I love you Kurt. I mean, I could live without your constant criticizing of my wardrobe, but I still love you and I know that you are a shining star amongst peasants- as Rachel likes to put it. You shouldn't hide who you are from everyone, no one in Glee club would treat you different."

"Well, the entire school isn't in Glee club, is it?"

"Fair point." Liv admitted with a nod. "But that doesn't matter; if anyone even looked at you wrong, I'd sic my football player boyfriend on them- and Quinn's too." Liv was smart enough to know that she wouldn't convince Kurt to exit his musical and tinted lip balm filled closet in one conversation, so she let it be for the time being. "I'll talk to Finn and Hank."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Liv nodded. "Just give me until tomorrow."

* * *

"You're being ridiculous, Rachel." Liv said as she looked across the table to her friend.

Rachel simply scowled at her as she pushed her peas around. She didn't know why she had gotten them; Rachel didn't even like peas. "I am not. Mr. Schue only gave Tina that solo because he knew it would hurt me."

"And why in the hell would Mr. Schue want to hurt you?" Liv asked as she crossed her arms. She hadn't even bothered to get in the lunch line. Her stomach was still a little wonky, but her doctor had said it was normal considering she had drank and entire bottle of hot sauce.

"I don't know!" Rachel exclaimed. "Maybe he's jealous! Maybe he gets off on other peoples pain- Maybe...!" Liv sighed knowing she was about to get a ridiculous amount of drama. "He wants me to feel what it's like to be pushed out of the spotlight like he did once he graduated from high school!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Liv scoffed. "Everything is not about you, Rachel Berry! If you haven't notice, there are other people in Glee club- people like Tina! She's been doing well, not as well as you, but she's gotten better since she joined and Mr. Schue recognized that. Him rewarding Tina isn't punishing you and maybe if you pulled your head out of your ass for two seconds, you'd realize that."

Rachel gasped. "Liv!"

"I don't want to hear it!" The blonde snapped. "In fact, I don't want to hear anything from you until you stop being such a...diva!" With wide eyes and an open mouth, Rachel watched in shock as Liv exited from the cafeteria.

"...I am not a diva!" Rachel yelled after her, gaining a lot of strange looks.

* * *

"How much do you like me?" Liv questioned as she latched onto Hank's arm.

It had been only a half hour since Liv snapped at Rachel's behavior, but she hadn't been worried about that; she knew that she and Rachel would make up once the latter realized how selfish she was being. At the moment, Liv was trying to do what she promised and help Kurt.

Hank looked surprised at her appearance; he had only just walked out of his science class and Liv seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Uh...a lot." He finally answered. "Why?"

"Because I have a really big favor to ask of you." She said as she stopped. Hank turned to face her.

"What is it?"

"Well," She began. "You know Kurt, right? From Glee club?"

Hank scoffed. "He's sounds like a twelve year old who swallowed an entire tank of helium. He's not that easy to forget."

"Well, I would be eternally grateful if, maybe, you could gethimatryoutforthefootballteam." She rushed out and Hank furrowed his eyebrows.

"What was that? I didn't hear."

"CouldyougetKurtatryoutforthefootballteam?"

"One more time." Hank requested. "A bit slower, please." Liv sighed.

"Can you get Kurt a tryout for the football team?" She asked clearly and Hank opened his mouth to reply, but she beat him to it. "No, I'm sorry! That's a lot to ask of you and I know we haven't even been dating long-"

"Liv-"

"I just- he asked me and I felt so bad because he can't really be himself, you know?"

"Liv-"

"I mean, he's not even doing this for himself; he's doing it because he's trying to please his dad and that just makes me feel worse."

"Liv!" Hank covered her rapidly moving mouth with his hand. "I'll do it."

"What?" She asked as he pulled his hand away. "You'll do it?"

"Yep."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." He confirmed and Liv was immediately suspicious.

"Why?" Hank rolled his eyes.

"Because you asked me to, dummy." He told her. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help you help a mutual friend?" Liv's eyes widened a bit.

"You consider Kurt a friend?"

"Of course I do." Hank said. "And I'm not gonna lie; It kinda sucks that you just assume that I'm not friends with Kurt just because of the sport I play."

"No, it's not that!" Liv claimed. "I mean- I just...Kurt doesn't have any guy friends. His best friend is the lady who works the counter at Sephora. If you haven't noticed, he doesn't exactly play for your team."

"Well, he's going to have to if he wants to be on the football team." Liv just stared at Hank for a really long time before he realized what he said. "Oh! You meant-"

Liv nodded. "Yeah. That's what I meant. Have you always been this slow? Or is this a new development?" Hank scowled and went back to walking. "Don't be such a baby!" Liv laughed as she went after him and jumped on his back.

* * *

The entire day past and Liv had yet to make up with Rachel, but she felt justified. Tina had progressed a lot from the first day in Glee club and she deserved to get a good song. Rachel had to learn that she couldn't get everything she wanted by storming out.

Rachel, however, felt that she was also justified in what she was doing which only made everything a lot worse. Now, when the two saw each other in the halls, they no longer waved or spoke. Instead, they simply ignored each other. This was, officially, their first fight. Even Liv and Hank hadn't gotten to the point where they were arguing.

After school, Liv decided to go and watch Kurt's football tryout. Maybe helping Kurt with what he needed would get her out of her foul mood.

So there she sat on stands, just watching as Finn and Hank got Kurt ready for whatever position he was trying out for. Despite having a football player for a boyfriend, Liv couldn't care or know less about the sport. Hank had tried time and time again to get her interested by showing her great games of the past, but she had simply fallen asleep or gotten distracted.

Deciding that she was close enough, Liv went to go stand on the field with the Cheerio's who had stopped practice so they could watch Kurt. Liv knew that they were probably waiting for him to mess up so they could laugh and taunt, but she had a lot of faith in Kurt. She had seen him in dance class with Rachel and knew those high kicks would do him some good. Quinn was among the cheerleaders watching, but Liv was also ignoring her for the moment- despite the fact that they were standing right next to each other.

Everyone watched as Finn held the football- waiting for Kurt to kick it- while Hank held Kurt's radio a few feet to the side. Kurt nodded to the shortstop and Hank pressed play.

Liv had no idea what was going on as Kurt turned his back on everyone and posed with his hands in the air, but she knew that whatever happened next would not be good.

'I'm up on him, he up on me- don't pay him any attention-'

"Oh, my God." Liv smacked a hand over her mouth as the familiar lyrics began playing from the radio and Kurt tapped on his thigh before beginning his routine. Tina had told her of Kurt's obsession with recreating Beyonce's Single Ladies, but Liv had never believe her. The football players all looked amused while Hank and Finn looked a bit embarrassed, but Kurt was in the zone.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kurt kicked the ball and it went as high as it could possibly go before flying through the goal. No one was laughing then.

"That did not just happen."

Ken rushed over to Kurt and talked to him for a bit before turning him around and presenting him to everyone.

"Gentlemen!" He yelled. "We have found ourselves a kicker!" Kurt waved like he was Snow White in the Disneyland Parade and went towards the team. Hank made his way over to his girlfriend.

"I didn't know he had that in him." He confessed as he watched Kurt and Liv grinned.

"I knew those pointed toes had to be good for something."

* * *

When Liv woke up on Tuesday morning, she could feel that it was going to be a bad day.

After a breakfast with her family, Quinn drove Liv to school and they went their separate ways; Liv went to her usual classes with Glee club meetings in between where Rachel was- unsurprisingly- not present and then lunch. Nothing bad had happened, but Liv couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming to ruin her day.

It came in the form of Quinn's hundred and seventy-five pound marshmallow boyfriend.

"Liv," He breathed when he caught her outside of the science classroom. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Quinn," He said. "She uh...she told me something the other day." 'Oh, God, please don't let this be the thing that ruins my day.' Liv prayed as she closed her eyes. 'I was hoping for a hangnail or maybe an F on my art history project. Anything but this.' "She told me...she told me she was pregnant and now I'm really freaked out. So, if you could tell me if she was playing some cruel prank or just messing with me, that'd be awesome."

"Finn-" Liv started, fully prepared to lie to him, but he didn't let her finish.

"Seriously, Liv." He continued. "I'm sixteen years old. I can't have a baby- and Quinn...Quinn's super smart. She wants to be a lawyer or something like that and she can't do that if she's pregnant with my baby, so please," He breathed. "Please tell me she's playing a prank."

Liv could feel her heart beating faster in her chest. She couldn't do this. Finn was her friend- the older brother she never wanted; giving her advice, keeping Noah Puckerman from picking at her- basically everything an older brother did. There was no way she could lie right to his face- there was no way she could make him believe his future was gone when she knew that the baby Quinn was carrying wasn't his.

"I'm sorry, Finn." She sighed. "But I can't talk about this. Not to you."

Finn seemed surprised and stopped Liv as she tried to walk past him. "What? Liv," She looked up at him. "What do you mean you can't talk about this to me? I'm freaking out right now."

"And I'm sorry for that." She told him sincerely. "But I not getting involved with this. Look, I love you. I really do, but you and Quinn are just gonna have to figure this out for yourselves." Diverting her eyes from his, Liv stepped past, leaving a confused and stunned Finn behind her.


	6. Disengage

Chapter Six: Disengage  
Episode: Preggers

* * *

Alicia Moffet as Liv Fabray  
Voice claim: Emma Heesters & Christina Grimmie

Ben Bledsoe as Hank Saunders  
Voice claim: Ben Bledsoe

* * *

Chapter Songs

I Feel Pretty (Hayley Westenra cover)

* * *

" _I feel pretty,_ " Liv started after the music began, staring out at the empty auditorium seats. " _Oh, so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and bright! And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight. I feel charming, oh, so charming. It's alarming how charming I feel! And so pretty, that I hardly can believe I'm real._ "

" _See the pretty girl in that mirror there, who can that attractive girl be? Such a pretty face, such a pretty dress, such a pretty smile, such a pretty me!_ " Liv twirled as she moved across the stage. Mr. Schue had suggested she try moving more, although the heels on her feet made her want to stay in place. " _I feel stunning and entrancing. Feel like running and dancing for joy! For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy!_ " She twirled again as she moved, nearly tripping over herself in the process.

" _Have you met my good friend Maria?_ " Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana sang from where they stood on the side of the stage. They were necessary for the song, but Liv was trying not to notice them and focused on her footwork. She wasn't doing anything fancy, just twirls and arm movements, but she had already fallen several times. " _The craziest girl on the block? You'll know her the minute you see her; She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock. She thinks she's in love. She thinks she's in Spain. She isn't in love, she's merely insane._ "

" _It must be the heat-_ " Brittany sang.

" _Or some rare disease,_ " Mercedes sang back.

" _Or too much to eat!_ " Santana continued.

" _Or maybe it's fleas!_ " They finished together and Liv gritted her teeth at the cackling that came after. It was the part of the song she hated most. " _Keep away from her! Send for Chino! This is not the Maria we know! Modest and pure, polite and refined, well-bred and mature, and out of her mind!_ " They cackled again.

" _I feel pretty, oh, so pretty._ " Liv sang after they finished. " _That the city should give me its key. A committee should be organized to honor me!_ "

" _La, la, la, la. La, la, la, la-la!_ "

" _I feel dizzy, I feel sunny, I feel fizzy and funny and fine. And so pretty, Miss America can just resign!_ "

" _La, la, la, la. La, la, la, la-la!_ "

" _See the pretty girl in that mirror there?_ "

" _What mirror where?_ "

" _Who can that attractive girl be?_ "

" _Which? What? Where? Whom?_ " The trio continued.

" _Such a pretty face, such a pretty dress, such a pretty smile, such a pretty me!_ " And just as Liv was beginning to get more comfortable with the singing and the dancing, everything went wrong.

All it took was one step to the right to ruin everything; somehow, as she was moving one foot past the other, one of her heel straps came loose, letting the shoe shake free and sending Liv down on her face.

"Liv!" Mr. Schue called, rushing onto the stage as the music stopped. "Are you okay?" Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana stood nearby, watching.

Liv nodded as she sat upright and began pulling off the heels. "I'm fine." She insisted. "It's just these stupid shoes."

"You were heels on a regular basis." Santana piped up and Liv felt her irritation grow. "You're just clumsy."

"That's enough, Santana." Mr. Schue warned. before turning back to the blonde, only to see that she was already up and disappearing back stage. He sighed. Liv had been irritable the last couple of days and that, paired with her inability not to get annoyed with Santana and still being upset with Rachel...it was taking its toll on the fourteen year old. Will, however, knew a bit of extra information that might be bothering her even more.

He didn't get another chance to talk to her until the Glee club meeting as she and her boots were already gone when he got to the choir room; everyone was leaving out of the room and Will barely managed to call her to stay back considering how fast she was trying to run out of the room.

Knowing she couldn't just leave, Liv turned around to face her teacher. "Yes, Mr. Schue?"

"Take a seat." He said, patting the red plastic chair beside the one he sat in. Sighing, Liv did as she was told; sitting down in the chair and dropping her bag on the floor next to her. "Something's been bothering you." He insisted and Liv snorted.

"Straight to the point, huh?"

"Well," Will began. "I haven't spent as much time with you as I have some of the others, but I've learned that being blunt works better with you." Liv had suspicions that he had gone to Ms. Pillsbury for advice when it to came to her- not that he'd admit it if she asked.

"When is something not bothering me?"

Will shook his head. "This is different." He claimed and Liv looked down at her lap, picking at the daisies embroidered on her shorts. "Is it Quinn?"

"...Did Finn tell you?" She asked and he nodded.

"He also told me that you wouldn't talk to him about it." He told her. "What's that about? I know you're not the most...emotional person around, but Finn's your friend. I know you'd do what you could to help him."

It took Liv a while to answer. Inside, there was an internal debate going on; should she tell him or no? Should she keep her promise to Quinn and keep it to herself. "There are things that you don't know." She told him. "Things that I want to tell you because I just need someone to talk to-"

"Then tell me, Liv." Mr. Schue insisted. "I've told you all time and time again that you can come to me with anything."

"But I can't." Liv finished. "Because I promised, but it's eating me inside and I can't say anything to anyone." She shook her head. "It's a double edged sword; if I tell, I hurt someone that I care about, but if I don't tell, someone else I care about will get hurt. There's not even a point in talking about it." She stood up.

"Liv-" Mr. Schue started, but she was already out of the room.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Hank asked her.

They were at lunch and Hank had noticed that Liv was acting...not like herself. While she wasn't the loudest person in the room, she was always asking him questions about whatever she could think of; football, his family- even his favorite color of jelly beans, but not today. Today, Liv was quiet, concentrating unnecessarily hard at stabbing the meatballs in her spaghetti.

She shook her head. "Nothing." She gave him a small smile. "I'm fine."

"Liv, I know we haven't been dating that long, but I always know when something's wrong with you." He told her. "You can't lie to me." Liv sighed.

"It nothing." She assured him. "At least nothing you should be worrying about."

"You'd tell me if it was something I could help with right?" Hank asked and Liv nodded.

"That's enough about me." She said, putting down her fork. "What's going on with you? How are dance rehearsals with Kurt and the football team?" Hank let out a scoffing laugh. "That bad, huh?"

"Some of them are trying." He told her. "But some of them aren't even bothering to pretend. I know they would if it was anyone else teaching them to dance, but-"

"They have a problem with Kurt being gay." Liv finished and Hank shrugged.

"He's just a little...exuberant."

Liv grinned. "I see you've been taking advantage of your sister's word of the day calendar." Hank rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about the other guys on the team." She told him. "I know that there are, at least, two people who're trying to go along with Kurt and maybe that'll be enough; if the others see that you're trying, they'll follow along."

"You really thinks so?" Liv nodded. "You're a pretty awesome girl, you know that?"

"I do."

"And so modest."

* * *

Having those few words with Hank seemed to lift Liv's spirits and put her in a good mood. It was amazing was a couple of simple words could do for someone's outlook on the day. She went home thinking that, if his problems with Kurt and the football players could work themselves out, then so would he problems with Rachel and the Puck/Quinn/Finn predicament she found herself in. Liv honestly thought that nothing could bring her down.

That was until she got to school the next day and found out from Artie that Rachel quit Glee to join a play.

"Where the hell is she?!" Liv demanded as she stormed into the office belonging to Sandy Ryerson. She knew that he used to coach the Glee club- which had consisted only of Hank- and ended up getting fire. Now he was head of the drama department. Liv was sure that he had something to do with Rachel quitting.

Sandy's office was nothing more than a backstage broom closet with a desk shoved inside. He seemed surprised when Liv threw the door open. "Ms. Fabray, I don't know who you think you are-" Liv started forward with a raised fist- not that she would've actually hit in. Either way, it worked. "Okay! okay!" Sandy held up his hands in surrender. "She's in the ballet studio!"

"Thank you." Liv snapped before leaving.

The school's dance studio wasn't too far from the auditorium, but Liv had never been inside before. Seeing the freshly waxed ballet bars and the squeaky clean mirrored wall made her roll her eyes. The school couldn't afford to get someone to regularly clean the used condoms out of the pool, but the world would implode if one bead of sweat hit the floor of the dance studio.

There were only a few girls inside so it wasn't that had to find Rachel where she stood doing plié's on the ballet bars. "Rachel Berry!" Liv called, interrupting the girls who were stretching or working on their own moves. Rachel dropped her hand from the bar as Liv made her way over. "Do you want to tell me why I had to find out that you quit Glee from Artie of all people?!" She demanded. Embarrassed, Rachel grabbed Liv's arm and pulled her to the side of the room. "Well?"

"I honestly didn't think you would care." Rachel admitted and got Liv's bitch brow in response.

"You didn't think that I would care that my best friend quit the club that she practically forced me into joining?" She asked incredulously. "That's crap and you know it. You didn't tell me you quit because you knew I'd be pissed."

"Glee club just isn't right for me anymore." Liv scoffed.

"Wow," She shook her head. "You don't get one little solo and you throw a tantrum."

"I'm not throwing a tantrum!" Rachel insisted. "I just...Glee has helped everyone except me. I don't have a boyfriend or respect or even friends who like me and don't just tolerate me because I'm a good singer. It hasn't changed my life at all and I decided to go somewhere I'd be appreciated."

"And you thought that would be with the pedo-bear that felt up my boyfriend?" Liv snapped, suddenly angry at Rachel's claims of having no friends. "And you don't have friends or respect? I'm your friend!" She pointed out. "I respect you! And you'd have a boyfriend if you didn't go chasing after a guy who already has a girlfriend!" Rachel flinched as Liv's tone got louder. "Get over yourself, Rachel. You're not always gonna get the solo you want, but that's not a reason to abandon your friends!"

"I'm not-"

"Oh, wait." Liv interrupted. "I forgot, you don't have any friends." Rachel felt tears stinging at her eyes as she saw how hurt Liv had been by her comment and opened her mouth to apologize and explain herself, but Liv was already stepping towards the door.

"Liv..."

"I hope your play is worth it." Liv interrupted once again. "Have a nice life, Rachel." Liv left the dance studio, intent on going up to the roof to be alone, only to walk straight into Finn.

"Liv-" He started, wanting to know why she was avoiding him, until he saw that she was crying. "Are you alright?"

Liv wiped away her angry tears. "I'm fine." She insisted. "I just- I can't-"

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, instantly worried. Seeing how worried about her he actually was only made Liv feel worse and more tears came. "Come over here." Grabbing her gently by the elbow, he guided her to the end of the hall and pulled her into the doorway of an empty classroom. "Are you okay? C'mon, tell me."

"Rachel quit." She told him. "And I messed up during _I Feel Pretty_ and Mr. Schue told me you told him about Quinn and he's asking why I won't talk to you about it and I know that you want to know too, but I can't tell you because I promised and I can't-" She started gasping as she tried to get air into her lungs, but she couldn't stop crying.

"Liv?!" Finn practically shouted in worry as she continued gasping. "Liv, what's wrong? I can't help if-"

"I can't-" She gasped. "I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" Finn had no idea what to do. Nothing like this had ever happened to him or anyone he knew.

"Wait here," He told her before rushing out of the room. Running down the hall, Finn nearly knocked over Rachel as she was exiting the dance studio.

"Finn?" But he kept running.

"Can't talk right now!" He told her before turning the corner and coming upon Ms. Pillsbury's office. Luckily, she was there and so was Mr. Schue.

"Finn?" He questioned seeing how out of breath the teenager was. "What's going on? Why are you running through the halls?"

"It's Liv," Finn told his teacher and looked to Ms. Pillsbury. "We were talking and then she started gasping and she said she couldn't breathe." Ms. Pillsbury instantly stood up from her desk and Mr. Schue stood from where he was perched on the edge of her desk.

"Where is she?"

"In the English room." Mr. Schue looked to Emma.

"Call Liv's mother." He instructed and she nodded, reaching for her phone. Mr. Schue looked to Finn. "Take me to Liv."

The two rushed through the halls to the classroom where Finn had left Liv only to find the young girl unconscious on the floor with her phone in her hand. Kneeling next to her, Mr. Schue felt for a pulse, unsurprised but relieved when he felt one. Looking up at Finn, he ordered, "Call EMS."

* * *

Out of breath and in a panic, Judy rushed through the automatic front doors of the hospital, her black heels click-clacking on the floor with each hurried step she took towards the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The nurse manning the desk asked.

"My step-daughter was admitted to the hospital from her school." Judy rushed out. "She had a panic attack and passed out. They told me they brought her here."

"Can I have her name?" The nurse asked and, in her frazzled state, Judy gave the nurse an incredulous look.

"How many teenagers were admitted unconscious from a panic attack at their school?!" She demanded.

"Ma'am-" The nurse started, but Judy was a worried and out of breath mother. She wasn't in the mood for 'Stay calms' or anything like that.

"Just tell me where my daughter is!" She yelled.

"Mom," Judy turned to see Quinn rushing towards her with Mr. Schue a few steps behind. Quinn still wore her Cheerio's inform, but her hair had been pulled out of the perfect ponytail she had brushed it into earlier than morning.

Quinn pulled her mother into a hug while Mr. Schue talked to the nurse. "She's with us." The nurse nodded.

Judy pulled away from Quinn, but didn't let go of her daughter's hand as Mr. Schue took her further back into the hospital. It wasn't hard to find their way back to Liv's room. She had been changed into a hospital gown and she had a bandage on the side of her head. Finn and Rachel sat on opposite ends of the couch that was shoved against the wall across from the bed. Like Liv, they were asleep. Quinn let go of her mothers hand to return to the chair that had been pulled up to the side of Liv's bed.

Judy's eyes didn't leave the bandage on Liv's head. "What happened to her head?"

"The doctor said she hit her head on the floor when she passed out." He told her. "She's fine and they don't think she has a concussion." Judy tore her eyes from from her step-daughter and turned to Mr. Schue.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Liv...she's been under a lot of stress lately." Mr. Schue told her. "She's dealing with a lot of things at school and I think it all just got to be too much."

"I knew that she was having a bit of trouble with her sister and Rachel, but I never thought it'd get to the point where she'd have a panic attack." Judy shook her head. "This is exactly why I wanted her to talk to the counselor at her school- so things like this wouldn't happen."

"We both know that Liv is a very...private person." Mr. Schue said. "But I think she's been keeping things to herself because she's afraid of hurting people."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Schue remembered what Liv had told him the day before; _"It's a double edged sword; if I tell, I hurt someone that I care about, but if I don't tell, someone else I care about will get hurt."_ He looked inside the hospital room with Finn and then to Quinn before looking back to the worried parent in front of him.

"...I think you need to talk to your daughter." He responded. "Both of them."

* * *

The doctor warned that Liv's head would probably be sore for the rest of the day and maybe even the next day, but he allowed Judy to take her home that night. The three had arrived home to Rachel's father, LeRoy, cooking in the kitchen. He hadn't wanted Judy to worry about cooking so he took care of it so she could focus on Liv.

Judy hadn't been concerned about how he had gotten into the house. She had given him a key almost a week ago, feeling that their friendship was well enough that she felt secure enough giving him a key to the house for emergencies. Liv hadn't been the only one to find a friend in a Berry- even Russel found himself golfing with Hiram at the country club.

After dinner and getting Liv settled in her bed, Judy left a message on Russel's phone about what happened, but she was sure that he wouldn't even hear it. She knew that he was only a mile away with his secretary at the Lima Bean Motel, but she couldn't find it in her to care anymore. Her marriage to Russel had been over years ago, Judy was only just now accepting it. She was sure that there would be a divorce in her future, but she couldn't worry about that at the moment. She needed to focus on Liv.

After washing the dinner dishes and cleaning up in the living room, Judy couldn't find any other reason to put off the talk Mr. Schue had insisted she have with Liv and Quinn. So, slowly and hesitantly, Judy made her way upstairs, but stopped short of Liv's door when she heard the two talking.

"Are you comfortable?" Quinn asked as she slipped one of Liv's shirts on a hanger. Judy hadn't been the only one trying to put off a much needed conversation, Quinn simply chose laundry as her chore. "I can get you another pillow."

"I'm fine, Quinn." Liv insisted. "I have more than enough pillows." It was quiet then, the only sounds being Quinn putting clothes on hangers. "So," Liv started. "How long are we gonna avoid talking about what happened?"

"What do you want me to say, Liv?" Quinn asked. "I'm sorry? Because I am. I know that this- what happened, is all my fault."

"No, it's not-"

"Really?" Quinn scoffed. "So, you're saying that my teary, late night pregnancy announcement had nothing to do with your panic attack?" Judy sucked in a breath. Quinn was pregnant? Her perfect, _celibate_ , Quinn? "Okay, I can believe that, but I know that telling you that Finn isn't the father had a huge part in all of this."

"You didn't tell me." Liv pointed out. "...I saw you with Puck the day that Rachel forced me into celibacy club."

Quinn let out a breath. "I was wondering how you knew."

"The point is that knowing that you were pregnant and that it was Puck's wasn't what sent me to panic town." Liv told her. "What effected me the most was having to see Finn everyday and not being able to tell him the truth." Quinn said nothing. "Quinn, you have to tell him."

"I can't."

"What do you think's gonna happen when you pop out a little tan baby?" Liv asked. "And even if the baby does come out white, do you really think Puck is gonna keep his mouth shut forever? Finn is gonna find out and everyday that you let him believe this lie is only gonna make him hate you- and me- more. If you tell him now-"

"What?" Quinn demanded. "Maybe he'll forgive me and give up his future to raise another guys baby? No. Finn's not gonna find out unless someone tells him."

"And it's not gonna be you." Liv finished.

Quinn was quiet for a few moments before asking, "Is it gonna be you?" Liv never answered.

* * *

That Saturday, while she was unsuccessful in convincing Judy to let her go to school the previous day, Liv was allowed to attend Kurt's first football game.

Dressing in a woven gray plaid dress, a pair of black boots, a hat, and a hoodie, Liv was driven to the game by Judy who insisted on coming along. Liv knew that Judy was worried about her and just didn't want anything bad to happen, so she tried not to complain about the hovering.

After finding a place to sit behind Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury, Judy and Liv sat down and waited for something interesting to happen. Liv wasn't the biggest fan of football, but she was willing to sit through however many hours of it for her friend.

Judy didn't seem to be a fan of the sport either. "Why exactly did you want to watch the game?" She asked looking over to Liv. "You don't even like football."

"But I like Kurt," The teen pointed out. Mr. Schue turned around at the sound of her voice.

"You're not here for Hank?" He asked and Judy raised an eyebrow. That's when Liv remembered her step-mother knew nothing of her boyfriend.

"Who's Hank?" She asked. Mr. Schue opened his mouth to answer, but Liv beat him to it.

"No one." She answered, sending him a look. "He's Finn's friend." She turned to Mr. Schue. "And while I do like Hank, there's nothing he could do for me that would make me sit through a million hours of pimple faced boys playing an overrated game of catch and run." Mr. Schue gave her a questioning look at that. "Kurt's words." Liv looked out to the field to see Finn sending a signal to his coach and only a moment later the beginning notes of Beyonce's _Single Ladies_ began to play. "Oh, my God," She grabbed Judy's arm. "It's happening."

"What's happening?"

"The reason we came here." The foursome watched as the red-clad football players began dancing in something she was sure Kurt had choreographed. The other team was clearly confused and so were the crowd. Liv found Finn's number five jersey in the line of boys but she didn't see number six- Hank. Around them, people in the stands began to stand up and dance.

"Hut!" She heard Finn yell and the ball was passed back to them. The McKinley players began to actual play football and the other team finally began to realize they stopped dancing. After a feint throw, Finn finally threw the ball. It soared through the air before landing into the firm grasp of another player at the opposite end of the field.

After an appropriate amount of celebration, the players got back into position and Liv saw two players wearing the numbers three and six- Kurt and Hank- jogging onto the field. Stopping in the middle of the field, Hank knelt down to hold the ball while Kurt backed up a few paces. After a few seconds, he waved his hands in the air and his music started.

"Set, hut!" Doing the cheoreography from the Single Ladie's video, Kurt danced forward as the other players blocked the opposing team from coming through and kicked the ball as hard as he could, sending it through the air and through the bar at the end of the end zone. The ref blew his whistle and that's when everyone really began celebrating.

"I'm going down to the field!" Liv called to Judy over all of the cheering.

"Okay, but be careful!" Judy called back as the blonde began descending the stairs of the stands. Rushing down them, Liv pushed herself through the throng of cheerleaders before running out onto the field where Kurt stood as the football team praised him. He pulled off his helmet and dropped it as Liv jumped on him, nearly knocking the small boy to the ground.

"I knew you could do it!" She told him as she squeezed him hard. She let go of him and he grinned at her

"Thank you for helping me." He thanked before looking up at the stands. Following his gaze, Liv could just barely make out a man in the middle of the stands who was celebrating. Hard. It was only because of the photo in Kurt's locker that Liv knew it was his dad. "Thank you, Liv."

"It was all you." She told him, stepping back as the players hoisted Kurt up on their shoulders. He waved to her as they carried him away and she waved back.

"What?" A voice said from behind her and Liv turned around to see Hank with his helmet off. "Nothing for me?" Liv rolled her eyes but hugged him as best as she could with his uniform on.

"You held that ball really good." She praised and it was his turn to roll his eyes. "What?" Liv demanded as he put his arm over her shoulders, leading her towards the celebrating players. "You did."

"You're full of crap."

* * *

Judy let Liv go out with the cheerleaders and football players that night, but kept her home on Sunday. It was only through Liv's false worrying over her grades that Judy let her go to school on Monday.

So, after algebra class with Artie, she wheeled him to the choir room where everyone else was waiting for Mr. Schue. He finally came in with a few football players following behind them, but Liv only recognized Puck.

"Guys," He called, getting everyone's attention. "Let's give a big Glee club welcome to our three new members, fresh off their win from Saturday; Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutherford, and Mike Chang." Liv turned to Hank.

"I told you they'd follow along." She teased and her rolled his eyes at her. Rolling her eyes back at him, Liv slid out from under his arm and made her way to the players with a smile on her face.

"We're glad to have you here, Mike and Matt." She greeted. Her smile fell from her space when she saw the boy who ha de-flowered her older sister. "...and you." She finished reluctantly before turning to Mr. Schue. "If you could get everyone to sit down, there something I need to say."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Is everything okay?" She nodded.

"Everything's fine." She assured him. "I just need to...address some things." Nodding at her, Mr. Schue told the new members to go sit before getting the rest of the Glee club to to the same. Once they were all sitting a quiet, Liv stood in front of the piano. "Okay," She breathed. "I think we all know that last week was a hard one for me." She told them. "And I want to thank Finn for being with me when everything started to become a bit much," She gave him a smile. "And thank him for staying with me and Quinn the entire time I was in the hospital- and thanks to the rest of you too. My step-mom told me that you all came to see how I was when she had me on house arrest and I did get your Get Well card."

"There are some things that I haven't been handling very well." She told them all. "Things and information that had been forced upon me, but that's my burden to bear. However, I took some time to thikn about some of the things that were bothering me and I realized something that really stuck with me; I realized that sometimes you just need to get off the grid and get yourself right, so this is me doing that." She took a deep breath. "...I'm leaving Glee club."

No one said anything. No one knew what to say; not Mr. Schue, or her sister, or even her friends. It was several painful moments of silence before someone finally broke it.

"...Why?" It was Kurt who asked. Liv cleared her throat.

"Because it's what's best."

It was Finn's turn to speak up. "You quitting isn't what's best for us."

"Maybe not," Liv allowed. "But it's what's best for me...at least, it is for right now." She looked over her friends, her eyes scanning each and every one of their faces. "This doesn't mean we're not friends anymore." She assured them. "I just need a little time to get myself together and to try to straighten out the tangled web my life has been turned into...and this isn't because of you," She said it to everyone, but Quinn knew that it was for her. "It's because of me. I just...I really need my life to go back to how it used to be for a little while."

"Lonely and pathetic?" Unsurprisingly, it was Santana who spoke.

"Uncomplicated and simple." Liv corrected. "I don't expect you to understand- I don't expect any of you to understand, but this is something I need to do." She swallowed. "This is something I have to do, so if any of you have anything to say, now would be the time to say it." No one said anything and Liv nodded. "Okay," She sighed. "I'll see you guys." Turning around, Liv started towards the door, stopping in the doorway when someone called her name.

"Liv," She turned to see Mr. Schue now standing. Liv didn't know what he was going to say; she wouldn't be able to continue walking through the door if he tried to convince her to stay or told her how disappointed he was. She couldn't live with knowing she disappointed one of the two people who had changed her life for better...and worse. "We'll miss you," Is what he said Liv felt tears sting her eyes. "But we'll still be here, ready and waiting for when you decide to come back."

That was it. Unable to hold in her tears, Liv crossed the room and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back for a few seconds before she pulled away and finally left the choir room.


End file.
